Who Are You?
by Rokugo
Summary: Sometimes, miracles do happen. But do miracles happen to Ryoma?
1. Correction!

**Correction!**

**WHO ARE YOU?**

A/N: Okay, first off all, I wanted to do another copy of the previous chapter 'cos I forgot to check my grammars, spelling and many more. So, for minna's sake, I worked hard day and night only to make ya guys happy. (Just kidding!) Anyway, please read and review!

DISCLAIMER:I asked nicely but they didn't give me a chance so..i don't own 'em.Except my own characters,though.

PAIRINGS:I'M A RyoSaku fan so you guys can guess.

**Chapter 1:Who Are You?**

**America 7.30am**

It was a hot morning in America. The sun rose too early forcing a certain Tennis Teen Star to wake up. He opened his eyes lazily and took a glance at his alarm clock.

"Uh...seven..thirty..eh?"

He yawned, hopped off his bed and straight into the bathroom after cursing the sun for rising up too early for him.

He was about to twist the door knob when somebody called him.

"Ryoma-kun, hurry! We're about to go now!"

He sighed. How could he hurry up? He was carrying a big luggage on his right hand and a tennis bag full of tennis equipments on the other shoulder.

"Ah, Inoue-san. Can you help me.."

Inoue rushed upstairs to see what he could do to help his cousin-in-law. Ryoma nodded to Inoue.

"Ohayo. Please.."

He took the big luggage from Ryoma.

"Ohayo. Saa, everyone's waiting."

------------

**Japan,same time**

She wore her leather shoes and stuffed her carkeys in her pocket.

"Obaa-chan, I'm going! Dinner's ready on the table, bye!"

She started her engine and wore her earphones. After a minute or two driving, somebody called.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryuzaki Sakuno desu..."

"Yo, Ryuzaki. It's me."

"Momo-senpai?"

"Eh? You could still recognise my voice?"

"Of course I do. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, just checking on you."

"Ara, thanks. How about Momo-chan?"

"Haruka? She's fine."

"Ah, Momo-senpai. Remind her to drink milk, ok? I gave her a new schedule this morning."

"Ah, got that. Ja."

The Echizens arrived at Japan sharp at nine in the morning (A/N: As I told you guys, they're already in Japan so I'll use their time system,ok?). As they arrived at home, Inoue rang the doorbell. Nanako opened the door and gave her husband a welcome home kiss.

"Welcome home, minna!"

--------------

Ryoma went upstairs straight into his bedroom and sat on his deskchair after dinner. He took out his papers and started writing (O.o forgot to tell ya guys but Ryoma's an author). Well, he didn't want to be an author but that was the only job he's trying his best in. Anyway, back to the story. He stopped writing for a while and rested his back. Then suddenly, Ryoga covered his face (or should I say he drowned Ryoma?). Ryoma gasped for air.

"A-aniki! What the hell are you doing!"

Ryoga smirked. He handed a magazine to Ryoma.

"Hn. Take a look at this page."

Ryoma grunted and snatched the magazine from Ryoga.

"These are only stupid gowns that brides wear."

Ryoga sighed. He pointed to a young woman's picture in the magazine.

"No, look at this."

Ryoma raised his brow.

"Come on, Ryoma. Don't make that dumb face of yours!"

"Yeah, why? She's just a make-up artist. So?"

Ryoga smacked his forehead.

"I mean, what could you observe? Look carefully."

Ryoma sighed.

"I'm not interested in these things. Observing a picture isn't my thing."

He gave the magazine back to Ryoga and landed on his bed. Ryoga sighed.

"Ryoma...Ryoma, you're really cold. Don't you have interest in women at all?"

"Hn. I'm only eighteen and you're already bugging me about women. They're just annoying...well..some of them though.."

Ryoga shrugged and closed the door.

'_Yeah, yeah. Whatever...he should have a girlfriend by now. I'm just afraid that he'll turn out to be...ughh...gay..'_

_-------------_

_same time, at the Ryuzaki residence..._

Sakuno dried her hair after taking a nice hot bath while reading a fasion magazine. She smiled at the picture of her old-time friends wearing bride gowns and her make up. She read her profile on the magazine.

**MAKE-UP ARTIST PROFILE**

**Name: Ryuzaki Sakuno.**

**Age:18.**

**Status: Single.**

**Other Occupation: A Doubles Tennis Player.**

She sighed as she read her profile.

'_Haven't I told them not to publish my profile?'_

She took her cellphone and dialed Tomoka's number.

"Hi, Tomo-chan. It's me, Sakuno."

"Ah, Sakuno! What's wrong?"

"Iie, I just wanted to ask you about tomorrow.."

"Hah? Tomorrow?"

"Um, ano..are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah. Um..kinda."

Suddenly a man's voice called Tomoka.

"Oi, Tomo! Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up! I'm talking to Sakuno here!"

"Eh? Ryuzaki..heheh..is it really you?"

"Hey, I'm talking here, Sato!"

Sakuno just smiled hearing Horio and Tomoka bickering over the telephone again. No, actually they always fight over small things. They just can't stop although they're going to get married soon (hehe..those two really make a good pairing). But actually, people around them knew how much they care about each other. If it wasn't because of Horio, Tomoka would've fell down the stairs when they were in first grade at High School.

"A-ano...I think I'm gonna hang up now. Ja!"

She quickly turned off her cellphone and took a glance at her schedule for the day tomorrow.

"Em...tomorrow's the exam."

She turned off the lights and snuggled into her bed.

Ryoma woke up early and went straight to the street's tennis courts to practice. Lucky for him, he found Eiji and Momo who was playing. Ryoma smirked as he recognised the two. Eiji saw him walking towards them.

"Nya, Momochi! Do you think you recognise him? He looks like someone..."

Momo squinted his eyes to take a better look at the boy. He flashed a very big grin when he realized who the boy was. He waved at Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen! When did you come back?"

Eiji's eyes sparkled.

"HEH! Ochibi!"

Ryoma was prepared for Eiji's bear hug. Yup, he was right enough. Eiji DID gave him an extra powerfull bear hug. Ryoma could hear his bones cracking. He pushed Eiji away with his strong hands. Eiji snickered.

"Your'e not short anymore!"

Ryoma grunted. Eiji snapped his fingers as he realized that he had forgotten about somebody. He pointed to a brunette with saphire eyes who was smiling cheerfully at him.

"Hoi, look! She's my wife! Hikaru, this is ochibi!"

Ryoma gaped.

"Your wife? When did you.."

Momo patted his shoulder.

"You'll see lots more things tonight. Are you free at 8.00?"

Ryoma nodded. He was still surprised that Eiji got married.

"Then come to Taka-san's sushi store at tonight, okay?"

Ryoma smirked. He wasn't really surprised though after he realized that Eiji hadn't change a bit. Eiji took off his cap and waved it so Ryoma couldn't take it from him.

"Ochibi! Play with us if you don't want to se the end of this cap!"

Ryoma sighed.

"Ok, ok. I was going to practice anyway."

-------------

Momo called out.

"Game and Match. Echizen, 6-0!"

Eiji waved his racket and pointed at Ryoma.

"You were too serious! Not fair!"

He tossed the cap back to Ryoma. Ryoma put on his cap back on and smirked.

"Mada mada dane, senpai."

Momo and Eiji laughed as loudly as they could. Ryoma noticed that Eiji's hair has changed. His hair was down already and he had the shabby hairstyle that he used to keep in first grade at Junoir High. And Momo too. His hair wasn't still spiky but it's already down and a bit long just like the hairstyle that Oshitari from Hyoutei had! What happened,huh?

-----------

_same time..._

Sakuno stared at the fresh ingredients on the table in front of her.She took a big breath.

'_Okay,this is the last exam for me to become chef.Stay cool,Sakuno...'_

She started cooking.The exam went on smoothly.She was lucky to finish early.Sakuno rushed to Tomoka's house.

------------

_Tomoka's house..._

Tomoka walked around in circles. The wedding gown that she wore was a bit too long so she didn't walk around roughly.

"Mou, where's Sakuno? She's supposed to pick me up!"

She sat on a couch and dialed Sakuno.

"Ah, Sakuno! Where are you? You need to hurry up!"

"Ah, Tomo-chan! Give me ten minutes, I'm in Shibuya right now!"

Sakuno turned off her cellphone and sped up at the speed of 150km/h. A policecar told her to pull over. She rolled her eyes.

'_Oh, great!'_

The cop leaned at her car. Sakuno came out from the car and laughed sheepishly.

"Um..I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry now..."

He opened his helmet.

"Y-You're...that Ryuzaki Sakuno! Can I have your autograph? My wife and niece are a big fan of your's!"

Sakuno smiled michievously. Heee...a tactic.

"Okay, but you can't sue me. Keep this as a secret, ok?"

He nodded eagerly.

-----------

Sakuno took out her make-up box and rushed into Tomoka's house. She giggled seeing Tomoka in her wedding gown. Tomoka pouted.

"Cut it, Sakuno! This isn't funny..."

"Hai, hai. Relax, ok?"

-----------

Tomoka was chatting with Sakuno and her other girlfriends. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hai, Sakuno desu..ah, Momo-senpai. What's wrong?"

"Ah, Ryuzaki! Have you forgotten about tonight's meeting at Taka-san's sushi store?"

"Oh, sorry! I think next time. I'm quite busy here. You know, about Horio-san's wedding..."

"Oh, yeah! How did it turn out?"

Sakuno smiled.

"Just nice."

"Hm...really? Then send my regards to the Horios, ok? Bye!"

"Bye."

-------------

_sushi store..._

Momo wouldn't stop fidgeting from his seat.

"Mou, where's that Echizen? He's always late."

Eiji swallowed his sushi.

"Momo, how about Saku-chan? Could she make it?"

Momo shook his head.

"Nope. That's why I'm pissed off now. I thought I was going to introduce him to her."

Taka-san was cleaning the counter with his wife.

"Hasume-chan, you don't have to help me clean. Go and sit with Kikumaru-chan."

She nodded and sat with Hikaru. Eiji rubbed his cheek.

"Anyway, why do you want to introduce her?"

Inui took out his infamous book.

"It'll be 100 percent that he has forgotten about Ryuzaki..."

Eiji snapped his fingers when he remembered that Ryoma's sense of memory is really fragile (he thinks that it was his fault because he always hug and smack Ryoma's head). Suddenly a familiar voice intrrupted.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Eiji grinned as wide as he could.

"Ochibi, you're here already! Hoi, Tezuka! Say something!"

Tezuka took a glance at Ryoma.

"You've changed."

Ryoma smirked.

"But you haven't changed at all, bucho."

Fuji chuckled.

"Ne, Echizen. You don't have to use that nickname again. Just be casual. Ne, Tezuka?"

Ryoma raised his brow.

"Tezuka-san?"

Oishi patted his shoulder.

"You'll get used to it."

Ryoma recognised Oishi from his face not his hair. It seems like he had grown pretty much hair.

He smirked.

"Yeah, guess so."

Sakuno cleaned the house next morning. She was really in a good mood. She mopped the tile floors extra clean, she wiped the windows, she weeded her garden, watered the plants and she even made some pie to give to her neighbours.

"I've passed the exam so I should celebrate this!"

She drove to the market to buy fresh materials to make a feast that night.

"Tonight's the Japanese food feast."

-----------

Ryoma heard the doorbell rang. He yelled from upstairs.

"Oyaji, answer the door!"

Nanjiroh wasn't listening. Ryoma stormed downstairs and grabbed the perverted magazine he was reading. Ryoma tore the magazine and threw the pieces into the bin.

"Can't you just answer the door?"

Nanjiroh grunted.

"Shonen, you have to pay that back!"

He rushed upstairs pretending to cry. Oh,as if that was going to convince Ryoma to buy another one. He opened the door...but he shut it back after he saw two unwanted people in front of him. Momo pulled the door open with his strong hands.

"Come on, Echizen. We have something to tell you."

Ryoma grunted.

"I knew it from your looks, senpai. That's why I won't let you in."

Eiji patted Ryoma's head. 'Dammit! I'm not a cat like **you, **senpai.'

"Maa, maa. Don't be upset. Now come on, change your clothes because we're going to Ryuuzaki's house."

Ryoma let them in (more like he was pushed aside to give way) and he went upstairs. The two senpais sat on the couch. At the same time, Karupin came and leaped on Eiji. Eiji giggled.

"Wow, you're a nice cat. Nya, Momo! Don't you think it's cute?"

Momo giggled.

"That Echizen have interest in cats. He's just like a girl in someways."

Suddenly Momo smelled something.

"Eiji-senpai, this cat smells like perfume."

"Really?"

Eiji and Momo sniffed the cat. Karupin purred loudly. She liked being stroke and cuddled. But being sniffed was a new thing. And she liked it though. Ryoma came downstair wearing a red T-shirt and navy blue shorts that ended an inch above his knees. He sweatdropped.

"Senpai, stop sniffing her."

They grinned. Ryoma sighed.

'_Why did I have senpais like them?'_

-----------

Ryoma yawned at hearing Momo's lecture about being a man.

"Anyway, who's this Ryuzaki?"

Eiji curled some of his locks that hung in front of his forehead.

"That's mean. You don't even remember her. She's cute ne, Momo?"

"You really need to soften a little bit, Echizen."

Ryoma sighed.

"Whatever..."

-------------

The others waited for the trio to come. Sakuno was preparing the table with Oishi and Kawamura.

"Ano...Oishi-senpai. Who's this person you want me to meet?"

Oishi made a friendly smile.

"Someone you know."

Sakuno frowned. Sudenly the doorbell rang. Fuji opened the door.

"Ah, come in. The dinner's about to be ready in a few minutes."

They all stared at Ryoma as he sat on a couch. Sumire pulled Sakuno.

"Hora, Ryoma. Do you remember Sakuno?"

They all waited for an answer. Ryoma frowned.

"Who are you?"

They fell down the anime style. Momo punched Ryoma on the head.

"You idiot! Haven't I told you not to say that in front of her!"

They turned to Sakuno. She laughed sheepishly.

"Ano...why are you all staring me? Is there something wrong?"

EIji touched her forehead.

"You're not having a fever. That's weird..."

Sakuno frowned. Fuji rubbed his chin.

"Hm...we thought you were going to cry or something..."

Momo grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't you recognise him? He's Echizen Ryoma! Ryuzaki, tell me who hit you with a tennis ball until you got amnesia! Tell me! I'll cut that bastard into pieces!" (Ya guys must remember that time when Kaidoh lost his memory. So funny!)

Sumire punched Momo away. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Eto...I don't know what's going on here, but who is he?"

They were about cry. Kawamura patted Momo's shoulder.

"It's okay. At least, she wasn't hurt. Right, Tezuka?"

Sakuno went to the kitchen leaving them.

"Ano...dinners ready..."

Eiji's eyes shot open widely. Momo was drooling like a dog as he remembered about the food.

"Oh, yeah! We forgot!"

-------------

Fuji kept telling them about his fiancee (spelling?). And about Tezuka's engagement too. Tezuka just kept quiet and just glared at Fuji. They laughed and asked Ryoma's life in America. He didn't talk much. Then Oishi told them that he heard Ryoma got another job but he didn't know what was it.

Eiji whined.

"Ochibi, please. Tell us..."

Ryoma grunted.

"Don't laugh at me, got that?"

They nodded eagerly. Ryoma took a big breath.

"I'm an author."

They went silent. Then they hold on their stomach. And they rolled on the floor laughing the hell out of him. Even the stoic Tezuka lowered his head and slightly smirked. Ryoma grunted. Sakuno frowned.

'_Why are they laughing? What's so funny about Echizen-kun being an author?_

Inui was scribbling data on his book like crazy. _Echizen is an author secretly...Ii data.. _Sakuno shuddered seeing Inui grinning evilly with his glasses gleaming suspiciously. Momo hold on to his stomache.

"Echizen, a famous tennis player like you is working as an author? That's really a joke!"

Ryoma walked towards the door.

"I can't stand this anymore. I wanna go home."

"ECHIZEN! WAIT!"

**Owari desu**

**Yay! At last, I did finished the real chapter one. I can't sleep these days 'cos I kept thinking about the lousy previous chapter. Thanks to your reviews,I'll try harder next time. Ja!**


	2. Intro

**(C 3)Who Are You?**

**Capter three: Introduction!**

Yoy, minna-san! This chappie is just my describtion about my OCs, their **looks and their jobs** right now. Read it! It's important! **Ya guys might make mistakes **when reading this fic, or even worse...**YOUR HEADS COULD EXPLODE! O.o** He he.. just kidding. Anyway, please read. Okay?

**Ryoma**

**Height: 175**

**Age: 19 (After his birthday.)**

**Attitude: Still as cool as ever, just more cold than he used to be when he was twelve. **

**Features: His hair is a little bit long, about an inch after his ears. He doesn't smile often. Um.. that's all. I think so.**

**Sakuno**

**Height: 160**

**Age:19 (same as Ryoma.)**

**Attitude: She's still the same polite and shy Sakuno but she's more confident in trying out new things. Still the clumsy Sakuno but her Tennis has improved very much after some years practicing with her obaa-chan.**

**Occupation: A chef at her uncle's hotel. The Emerald Hotel.**

**Features: She's more matured and beautiful when she lets her hair down. Her hair is not too long, just the nice length to be tied into a braid. Her body has just the right curves that every woman wants, um...her eyes are just nice too. Not too naive looking, not too small.**

**Others: She's working as a make-up artist for brides when she's free, and she's a Doubles Pro-Tennis Player just like Eiji and Oishi. She's pairing up with Momoshiro Haruka, Momo's wife. (Many jobs, right? My aunt is like her too.) And she's close to her senpais. They took her as a little sister.**

**Momoshiro**

**Height: 178**

**Occupation: He's a tennis coach at Seishun Gakuen Junior High. Hmm..still Kaidoh's rival 'cos he's coaching the gym at Seigaku. Momo's eating a lot more since he married. **

**Features: Aaa.. his hair is already down 'cos he had change his hairstyle when he went to High School. **

**Haruka**

**Height: 163**

**Age:20 (Same as Momo.)**

**Eyes: Light purple**

**Hair: A brunette, hair tied into a bun except for some of her bangs.**

**Characteristics: A kind woman but can be very scary when she's mad. She often kicks Momo out of the bedroom 'cos he snores very loudly.**

**Occupation: Plays Doubles with Sakuno, an operator.**

**Eiji**

**Height: 177.5**

**Occupation: Plays Doubles with Oishi. Umm...teaching P.E at some elementary school.**

**Features: His hair is still red, it's already down and not curly. A little bit shabby just like the hairstyle that he used to keep in first-grade at Junior High. Still has the same band aid on his right cheek. His eyes look more matured. I don't know how to describe it.**

**Hikaru**

**Height: 160.**

**The same age as Momo.**

**Eyes: Saphire**

**Hair: A short haired brunette with long bangs at the front.**

**Characteristics: A cheerful and kind person. I dont know how to describe her.**

**Others: She's Eiji's wife. Umm... that's all..I think so.**

**Tezuka**

**Height: 180**

**Occupation: He's a Pro-Tennis Player, like Ryoma.**

**Aki**

**Height:165**

**The same age as Tezuka.**

**Eyes: Emerald **

**Hair: Light brown**

**Characteristics: A kind and gentle woman, sometimes she acts like Fuji.**

**Others: Tezuka's wife-to-be.**

**Fuji**

**Height: 175**

**Occupation: A photographer and a photographer teacher at Tokyo College. (spelling?)**

**Kyoko**

**Height: 165**

**The same age as Fuji.**

**Eyes: Grey**

**Hair: A brunette with long wavy hair.**

**Chracteristics: Kind and gentle, often makes wasabi sushi for Fuji. Nobody ever seen her mad.**

**Others: Fuji's wife-to-be.**

**Kawamura**

**Height: 182**

**Occupation: Takes over his father's store.**

**Hasume**

**Height: 162**

**The same age as Kawamura.**

**Eyes: Dark blue**

**Hair: Raven with blue highlights. Long hair tied into a ponytail.**

**Characteristics: A silent person, kind and gentle. **

**Occupation: A nurse and sometimes helps Taka-san at the store.**

**Others: She's Kawamura's wife. Her last name before she married with him was **

**Mizuki Hasume. She's Mizuki Hajime's twin little sister. (Hi hi...suprised?)**

**Inui**

**Height: 186**

**Occupation: A scientist at some college. Creates facial washes and healthy drinks. (The regulars didn't buy any of his products 'cos they already knew what did he put in them.)**

**Kaidoh**

**Height: 178**

**Occupation: He's coaching the school gym at Seigaku.**

**Yuki**

**Height: 163**

**The same age as Kaidoh**

**Eyes: Light Green**

**Hair: Dark Blonde, short hair like Fuji's**

**Charcteristics: A shy person, like Sakuno. Doesn't talk much.**

**Others: She's Kaidoh's wife. She has difficulty to talk and always smiles. Her mother is an American while her father is a japanese.**

**Oishi**

**Height: 178**

**Occupation: Plays Doubles with Eiji, a veterinarian.**

**Features: He has grown much hair after some years. His hair is the same hairstyle that Nanjiroh used to keep in America a long time ago. He's more handsome compared to his looks when he was in Junior High. Some of his clients come to his clinic because of his looks and his kind attitude.**

**Sakura**

**Height: 164**

**The same age as Momo.**

**Eyes: Violet.**

**Hair: Short haired brunette.**

**Occupation: Inui's student.**

**Others: She's Oishi's wife and she's now pregnant for three months already after Ryoma came back to Japan! Now she's staying at home and studying with Tezuka's little sister.**

**Ryuzaki Kihito**

**He's Sakuno's uncle. Works as a boss at the Emerald hotel. Very close to Sakuno. Still a bachelor at the age of 42. O.o He's one of Ryoma's sponsors.**

**Ben Tailor / Mr. Tailor**

**One of Ryoma's sponsors, a snobby man with a biiiig mole under his chin. A show-off like his daughter. A rich man.**

**Kathy Tailor**

**She's Mr. Tailor's daughter. She's just like Tomoka but she's more rude and a show-off. She has long blonde hair, round grey eyes and a pointed nose. Ryoma really hates her 'cos she's so annoying. Kathy always take the advantage to go out with him whenever her father sponsors him in a match. So he doesn't have the right to ditch her. That's why Ryoma prefers Sakuno more than Kathy. **

**Steve Mayers / Mr. Steve**

**Ryoma's manager. He used to be an owner of a sparta centre. Very kind and understanding. He doesn't like to bother Ryoma 'cos he know Ryoma for over six years.**

**For ya guys information, I accidently used British spellings and some of their English. I know ya guys read and use American. Me too. But my school uses British. I'm very sorry again if there are spelling errors 'cos in American, 'apologize' is 'apologise' in British. I'm sorry Brtitish readers, but I'm not the kind of person who uses polite slang. **

**Anyway, keep on reviewing. And for White Alchemist Taya, I'm sooooo sorry 'cos I caught a bad flu. That's why I didn't updated my chapters.**

**Owari**

**I know this chappie is lame 'cos I kept on yawning when I was typing this chap. Anyway, the real story begins in the forth chapter. MUWAHAHA! **


	3. Birthday Present

**(C 4)Who Are You?**

A/N: Ahhh. Finally the exams are OVER! Hareruya! Sorry for the late update. You see, I only got the chance to open the internet at least one time in a month. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I just read the reviews and I forgot to reply them in chapter one. Anyway, PLEASE ENJOY!

**Chapter four:Birthday Present.**

Ryoma yawned. And he yawned again. He took a glance at his watch. 'When will they end this wedding? I have a meeting today.'

He wasn't paying attention. The people around him was focusing on the brides on the altar. Ryoga was standing next to his wife-to-be, Shiba Saori, listening to what the priest was blabbering about. (He,he. I just made this pairing up. You guys know that reporter, right?) For Ryoma, all that he heard was nothing except blah, blah, blah. Suddenly a woman voice that seemed familiar to him snapped him to reality.

"Ano...can I sit next to you?"

He turned to the voice and he just shrugged ignoring the oh-I-think-I've-seen-her-before woman. She politely mouthed a 'sumimasen' before she sat next to him. Sitting next to females wasn't his liking. You see, they can't even sit quietly. Always fidgeting here and there, playing with their hair, fixing their make-up. He waited...and waited... 'Are? Not moving?'

He noticed the person.

"Ne, you're Ryuzaki. Right?"

Sakuno smiled to him, she recognized him. Of course, she's not like that forgetful Ryoma.

"Em. Ano..you're Echizen-kun, right? I heard that the groom is your aniki. I'm the bridesgroom (What do you guys call those women who puts make up on the bride?)."

He shrugged, not caring much. He yawned as he stood up. 'Boring...'

Ryoma walked out from the church. 'I think this is going to last long. Better drink ponta first.'

-----------

Sakuno walked around the garden. She looked around her surroundings. 'Hm..not bad. A garden in the middle of a church.'

She spotted a bench. 'Ara, a bench. At least I don't have to sit in the church waiting for the wedding to end. Mou.. boring.'

As she began to walk towards the bench, there was a man, sitting on it. She aproached him.

"Ano..."

The man turned to her. Amber eyes stared blankly at her. (Are Ryoma's eyes Amber?)

"Hn?"

Sakuno asked politely.

"Um...can I sit next to you? If you don't mind."

Ryoma budged a bit to the left.

"Thanks."

-----------

The both of them kept quiet. Until Sakuno decided to talk first.

"Eto...Echizen-kun? Why are you staying outside?"

He threw the empty can of ponta into the garbage bin nearby.

"I hate weddings."

She made an oh - I - understand - face. Then Ryoma's cellphone rang.

"...Yeah, okay. I'll be there. Ja."

He stood up.

"Ne, the weddings over."

Sakuno looked around.

"Oh, you're right. Ja, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma just stared at her as she walked away. He felt something strange when he saw her from the back. 'Hm... to think about it again, she looks like someone... Ah, I'm late for the meeting.'

-----------

Ryoma's cellphone rang as he landed on his bed. He sighed as he saw the number written clearly on the screen.

"Hai...Echizen here."

"Yo, Echizen! It's me!"

"I know that already, Momo-senpai."

"Whatever. Anyway, don't forget to come tonight, ok? Everyone's going to be there. Oh, yeah! Ryuzaki too!"

"Stop yelling, why do I have to go?"

"Oi, you're pretty lucky that she's the one who's making your Birthday cake! Not that creepy juice maker, Inui-senpai!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ja."

"Oi, I'm not finished-"

'Troublesome..'

------------

Ryoma scowled. 'Why did I even bother to come here?'

Eiji shuffled his hair.

"Maa, maa. Make a wish now! It's your birthday, remember?"

He sighed. Well, it was good enough going to his birthday party at Kawamura Sushi than going to a birthday party at a hotel. He was getting sick of the previous presents that he used to receive at America. And it was all because of his stupid and money-freak manager. Thank god that he fired him a long time ago. (Is two years long?) Now he's hiring a new and more concern manager, Mr. Steve Mayers. (Remember him?)

And now, he's stuck with his ex-senpais and a girl that he doesn't really recognize. Momo gave him a headlock.

"Come, on! You're nineteen already!"

He sighed.

"Mada mada dane."

-------------

Ryoma sweatdropped as his senpais kept telling stupid jokes. Apparently, they're already drunk. Eiji blew a balloon and released the air as if someone just farted. (Eww. My nii-chan always do that.)

"Ha ha! Look, -hiccup! Momo just farted!"

"What? -hiccup! I think you're the one who just farted, Eiji-senpai -hiccup!"

Oishi was already blacked out with kaidoh next to him, muttering something like "Idiots", or "Momoshiro no yarou". Fuji already sent Tezuka home because he just fainted in a split second after drinking Inui's 'Hot-Beverage'. About Inui?

"Ii data..."

Sakuno stared hopelessly at her senpais. Even Kawamura was drunk and now sleeping upstairs in his room. Hasume laughed sheepishly.

"Gomenne. Sakuno-chan, Echizen-kun. Taka-san is already asleep."

Sakuno smiled.

"It's okay. We'll go home now. Sorry for bothering you."

She nodded to Ryoma as a signal. He stood up following Sakuno out of the store.

-----------

Sakuno walked silently next to Ryoma. He just looked forward, not even bothering what would happen to Sakuno.

"Ano..Echizen-kun?"

He turned to Sakuno.

"Eto... I forgot to tell you, but there's something I want to give you." (Ha ha! What are ya guys thinking about? She's not going to confess that fast.)

Ryoma raised a brow as she took out a tennis ball from her handbag. She handed it to Ryoma.

"What's this for?"

He stared at the ball, confused. She continued.

"I know it's not a good present but you just reminded me of some boy. I forgot his name...and his face.."

Ryoma put it in his pocket. Sakuno turned to another junction.

"Anyway, I hope that you'll make good use of that ball. Ja."

----------

Ryoma landed on his bed after a really, really tiring day. He stared at the ball he got just now. 'A boy? That Ryuzaki...Who is she anyway?'

Karupin played with the ball as it rolled under his bed. He shrugged it off. Karupin snuggled next to him as she realized that her master was already asleep.

**Owari**

**Hey guys! How about this one? Sorry again for the late update 'cos I just finished my first exam last week. And now, my mom's at my hometown, visiting her relatives. Maa, I don't have anything to say 'cos I'm having a high fever now. **

**Anyways, ...I think I'm going to make a sequal, maybe a trilogy of 'I Never Hated You'. He he..you guys read that before, right? Ja!**


	4. Drunk!

**(C 5)Who Are You?**

A/N: Okay, I so have nothing to say. Um..enjoy!

**Chapter five: Drunk!**

Ryoma pushed his way through the swarming reporters and into the waiting room. Steve smiled as he saw Ryoma quietly went out from the backdoor.

"Ja, Mr. Steve."

"Um. Take care."

He started his car engine. His tummy growled as he drove his way to Kawamura Sushi. 'Tch, I'm starving.'

-------------

Kawamura greeted Ryoma as he stepped in. He sat next to Momo. There was something wrong about him. Momo pointed to Ryoma.

"Ah, -hiccup! Echizen, you're here -hiccup!"

Ryoma sweatdropped. 'Yare, he's drunk.'

"Kawamura-senpai, why didn't you stop him?"

Kawamura was about to answer him but then somebody spoke up.

"Ara, Momo-senpai's drunk."

Momo laughed loudly like a mad person being chased by a mad cow. (Now ya guys know what did I mean about **mad?**)

"Saku-chan! -hiccup! Kochida, kochida! -hiccup!" (Kochida: Come here!)

The three sweatdropped as his head banged on the counter table with a loud thump. Kawamura laughed.

"Yare, yare. Sorry 'bout that, Echizen. What do you want?"

"Anything."

"Okay. How about you, Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno smiled politely.

"Anago, please."

-----------

Sakuno laughed. Ryoma frowned.

"Really? I didn't know that happened, Kawamura-senpai."

"Really, Echizen. You should be there when Tezuka accidently drank Inui's juice. Ne, Sakuno-chan?"

She nodded.

"Um. It's funny seeing Tezuka-senpai like that. His face was green."

Sakuno stopped laughing when she realized something about Ryoma. '_Eh? What did Kawamura-senpai mean by saying that Echizen-kun should be there?' _

Ryoma shrugged and stuffed as many sushis he could fit into his mouth. '_Yeah, as if I wanted to know that... Wait, did Kawamura-senpai just said that Ryuzaki..'_

His thoughts trailed off when he felt something that was **supposed to go into his throat** went the wrong way. He coughed hard.

"Are you alright, Echizen-kun? K-Kawamura-senpai, do something!"

Kawamura panicked and tried to find something for Ryoma to swallow. He coughed very hard till Kawamura's neighbour could hear the clatterings and the yellings and some squeelling saying "He's gonna die!" and "Ah, that's Inui's juice!" oh yeah, and "Echizen, you're turning blue!"

Kawamura quickly gave Ryoma a glass containing some concotion that only god knows what was in it. Ryoma finished the liquid in one gulp. Sakuno was about to sigh relieved but suddenly Ryoma dropped on the floor. She shook him.

"Echizen-kun..., Echizen-kun. D-Daijobuka?"

She sighed and turned to Kawamura.

"Ano..."

He shrugged.

"It's okay. I'll send Momo home. Can you drive Echizen home?"

She nodded. Kawamura helped Ryoma in Sakuno's car.

"Ja, be careful."

-----------

Sakuno carried Ryoma upstairs. Nobody was at home. His family went to have a vacation at Okinawa. '_My, Echizen-kun is quite heavy.'_

She chuckled as he mumbled something about karupin. She saw a bedroom, slightly messy. '_I think this is his room... messy..'_

Sakuno put Ryoma on the bed. She sat next to him. She stole a glance at his room. '_Mou, my hands are itchy...'_

She slowly stood up but she found out that Ryoma was pulling her back. He mumbled.

"Mada... mada... dane..."

She sweatdropped. Slowly, she let go off his handand quietly cleaned the room. After a _few_ minutes she left the household. And without her knowing, her ribbon dropped gently on Ryoma's hand.

**Owari**

**Ngeehee.. YAY! At last! Exam's over. Minna-san, after this chappie I'll try to submit fifteen chapters! Come on, HAIL! Anyway, I'm really curious here. Do any of ya guys know what Mary Sue means? Oh, and Miranda and lol, 'Lemon', E GAD or whatever they call those short forms. Yare, yare. **

**Anyway, please review. Onegaishimasu!**


	5. The True Meaning

**(C 6)Who Are You?**

**Chapter six: The True Meaning.**

Ryoma slowly opened his eyelids as his cell phone rang.

"Hai.."

"Yo! Echizen!"

Ryoma yawned. 'Momo-senpai again?'

"What do you want?"

"Are? You just woke up?"

"So?"

"Echizen, what did you do last night? It's already noon!"

Ryoma frowned. He turned to his alarm clock. He blinked.

"Ara? Yeah..."

"Yare, yare. Anyway, are you going tonight?"

"Tonight? Where?"

"There's an anniversary party at Seigaku! The 99th anniversary! Don't you even know that?"

"Oh... gomen. I forgot. How about you?"

"I'm going with Haruka. I can pick you up if you wanna go."

"Iie, I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Kankenai."

He turned off his cell and sighed.

"My head hurts..."

------------

"Sao-chan, where did you put my racket!"

"Ah, in our room. Anyway, where are you going?"

Ryoga gave a peck on Saori's cheek as he went downstairs ready with his Tennis bag on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna practice with Ryoma."

Ryoma went downstairs with a Tennis bag and his white fila cap that he wore loosely on his head.

"Aniki, let's go."

"Oh! Bye, Sao-chan."

-----------

Ryoma smirked as Ryoga hit a high lob.

"Mada mada daze, Chibi- "

Ryoga froze as the ball went through his guard. He gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Chibiske! Can't you use anything else than that bugging smash of yours?"

Ryoma shrugged. 'That's what you get for calling me that. Baka aniki.'

"Game Ryoma, 3 – 2."

Ryoga scowled.

"You're always on the lead, damn.."

He mumbled under his breath. Ryoma was about to serve when he realized that the lights were on.

"Eh? It's already night."

Ryoga frowned.

"Oi! Serve!"

"Aniki, what's the time now?"

Ryoga took a glance at his watch. His eyes widened.

"Wow, it's already seven..."

He sighed.

"Okay, you win. I'm going home. Are you?"

Ryoma shook his head. His aniki smirked. 'Working hard, eh?'

"Ja, I'm going home. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Ah."

-----------

_**same time, at Seigaku...**_

Sakuno searched for her date. She saw Momo talking and laughing with some of his classmates. She sighed as he bumped into Kaidoh. It was so predictable that the two would start a boxing contest if Momo won't shut up. Haruka and Yuki just shook their heads in defeat. They were the opposites of the Rivals Forever.

"Understandable. Anyway... where's Arai-san?"

Suddenly she bumped into somebody. When she looked up, her eyes met with her 'boyfriend's'.

"Ryuzaki?"

He helped Sakuno up.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakuno chuckled.

"You were the one who asked me out. Don't tell me you already forgot about me?"

Arai's face was pale. Then a blonde hugged him from the back. Sakuno frowned.

"Arai, where did you go? You said you were going to bring me a drink."

Sakuno smiled bitterly. When the girl noticed Sakuno, she smirked.

"Oh, and you must be Ryuzaki right? Arai told me all abou-"

"Ah, I am. And you must be his girlfriend."

Sakuno felt that her heart was as cold as ice. She didn't know why wasn't she mad. Arai tried to hold her shoulder but she slapped his hand away. She stared at him blankly.

"Don't you even touch me. You… playboy."

Arai gulped. He was surely in big trouble now.

"Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno turned around, backing Arai.

"I don't want to see you again... Ja."

She ran away leaving Arai and the blonde who was smiling in triumph.

'_Everyone's like that. Everyone...'_

------------

Ryoma sighed as he sat on the bench. '_Ryuzaki... I don't have a clue about her...'_

He looked up into the night sky. '_The stars... It's been a long time since I went here...'_

"_Ano... why did you play Tennis?"_

"_... Because there's a guy I want to defeat."_

He frowned. He seemed to remember something about her.

"What... was that?"

He blinked as his cell rang. '_Who's number is this?'_

"Hai, Echizen here."

He heard a familiar soft voice at the other end.

"Eto... Echizen-kun?"

"How did you get my number?"

"Momo-senpai..."

Ryoma sighed inwardly. '_That idiot...'_

"What do you want?"

"Um... Momo-senpai told me that you could pick me up at the school."

"Why me?"

"E- Eto... he..."

"He was drunk?"

"Um."

He rolled his eyes. '_Damn you Momo-senpai!'_

-----------

"Achooo! – hiccup!"

Momo squinted his eyes to read the message that he received. A vein popped on his head.

-----------

"Okay. Wait at the school gate."

"Hai... A- Arigatou..."

Ryoma turned his cell phone off after he sent a message to Momo.

"Serves Momo-senpai right."

He wore his helmet and started the engine.

---------

Sakuno stared at her hands. They were cold. She smiled weakly. 'Baka Sakuno. You forgot to bring your jacket.'

Then she rubbed her hands on her shoulder keeping them warm. After a moment, tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Arai-san, he never learns..."

She didn't want to cry. She tried not to cry but the tears kept on rolling down her face. She covered her face. '_It hurts... why does it hurts? I don't even like Arai-san...'_

She kept on crying as she remembered the day when Arai proposed her. Yeah, he proposed her right after the school graduation, the day when he was just dumped by his girls.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakuno searched for a dark haired guy. A guy named Arai. He just told her to meet him near the Tennis courts after practice. Her lips curved up into a smile as she found him leaning on a Sakura tree after running away from swarming fan boys asking her out for dates._

"_Arai-san, here you are."_

_She called out. She noticed that he was kind of blushing, but she didn't know why. Gently, she touched his shoulder._

"_Eto... is there something wrong?"_

_Arai's blush went deeper as she smiled. 'Kawaii...'_

"_I- I..."_

"_Hm?"_

_He took a big breath and cupped her shoulders. She frowned._

"_R- Ryuzaki! I like you! Please marry me!"_ (Is it only me or is it likely for a guy who just got dumped to propose a girl? )

_He took out a silver ring. Sakuno's eyes widened. Sure, tons of guys came up to her to ask her out for dates but asking her for a marriage was just... weird?_

"_A- Arai-san.. what do you mean?"_

_Arai stared at her, eyes filled with determination. _

"_We've been doing science projects together. So I know you feel the same way like I feel about you."_

_Sakuno frowned. 'Eh? He thinks that I like him?'_

_She chuckled._

"_Arai-san... I think you've got it wrong.."_

"_NO! I'M NOT WRONG!"_

_Sakuno widened her eyes. Andre Lin came rushing through her body as he inserted the ring into her slender finger. Before he could finish inserting the ring, Sakuno stopped him._

"_Arai-san.. I can't."_

_She removed Arai's hand. _

"_I... I have many things to do. It's not like I don't like you. I do, but just as a senpai."_

_Arai's head dropped. It was a waste of money._

"_But..."_

_He clenched his fists and looked up to her._

"_... But could we just try? I.. I really like you..."_

_Sakuno sighed in defeat. She can't look at those who had sad eyes like Arai's. Her heart would easily soften. _

"_Um, okay. I promise.."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakuno smiled as she remembered the times when Arai would always forget about her when he got lots of girls. To him, she was just a doll. A nice, beautifully decorated doll that could be used and thrown away when he doesn't need her.

It's not like she cared but she just can't take it anymore. It's not easy for people to forgive and forget, right? And she didn't even love him. Same to Arai. He didn't love her, he just like her. He was just using her.

Suddenly she sneezed. She tried to rub faster but she stopped as she felt somebody draping something on her shoulders. She turned around and met with a pair of the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

"Come on."

Ryoma gave her a helmet and started to move as she sat at the back. Ryoma moved a little bit forward as Sakuno wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't... do that."

She blushed.

"Ah, g- gomen."

Instead of hugging him, she clenched to his shirt. Ryoma rode the scooter too fast for Sakuno. She buried her head on his back and slowly closed her eyes. 'I'm... tired...'.

Her warm breathing sent shivers to his spine. He stopped the engine. She was still sleeping when he took off his helmet. Slowly, he shrugged a bit just enough to wake her up.

"Oi, wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times before she realized that they stopped in front of her house.

"A- Arigatou..."

Carefully, she took off her helmet and went off the 500 horse power Vespa 2010. (Do you guys have a better name? I just made this up.)

She unlocked the door and turned to Ryoma.

"Come in, obaa-chan's asleep."

He frowned but just followed her into her house. 'Why did I have to do this?'

"Please, sit. I'll make some tea."

Sakuno went into the kitchen as Ryoma sat in front of the t.v. She came back with two cups of tea and sat next to Ryoma.

"Here."

"Thanks."

Sakuno just stared at the floor. Ryoma put his cup on the coffee table in front of him.

"You cried, didn''t you?"

She slowly nodded. Ryoma wasn't the type to be concerned about somebody. But he just got the urge to ask her more.

"Why?"

She smiled weakly at him.

"Arai-san... he found a better person than me."

"Arai?"

"Um. He's not my boyfriend, though. I... I was just helping him."

Ryoma raised a brow.

"Helping him?"

She nodded.

"He said that he didn't want to be alone... but he was the one who left me all alone..."

Sakuno started telling him the whole story even though she knew he won't even listen.

"... that's why he was with me. I...I don't even love him..."

Ryoma sighed.

"Then why didn't you leave him alone in the first place?"

She shook her head.

"I can't. I don't even know why."

They stayed silent for a while. Suddenly Sakuno spoke up.

"Echizen-kun, what do you know about... love?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't have to know."

Sakuno chuckled.

"You know what? I seem to like you a bit."

He just rolled his eyes. Oh man. Don't even tell him that Sakuno's actually drunk too!

"Love..."

She took a big breath before she continued.

"... love is something that one feels when he or she likes somebody more than anybody."

Ryoma raised a brow. 'When a person likes someone?'

"It's a complicated feeling. Everyone has it."

She turned to Ryoma and smiled. He grunted as he realized that she meant him.

"I don't have love.."

Sakuno shook her head.

"Iie, look at yourself. How would you feel if someone calls your mom bad names?"

He shrugged.

"Mad. I guess.."

She smiled again.

"Then that is it. That's what you call love."

She stared at her hands.

"Love is something that you feel when you want to protect somebody... when that person is important to you, you'll feel hurt if the one you loved left you."

She continued again.

"When one falls in love... they would notice more about the one they are in love with. Like their eyes... their attitude... things like that."

Ryoma tried to figure out what she said. It wasn't like the kind that he was used to but he was as curious as a cat.

"And the most important thing about love is..."

Ryoma turned to her, waiting for an answer.

"... a person would love his loved one more than any other people who used to love his loved one." (My head's spinning)

Ryoma stayed silent for a while. Then he stood up.

"I'm going now."

Sakuno let him go. Suddenly, Ryoma called out her name. He turned around.

"Ne, you're wearing my jersey."

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red. She handed the jersey she was wearing earlier back to its owner. Ryoma closed the door behind him after he said a short 'Arigatou'.

----------

Ryoma landed on his bed. He picked up his cap that was under his bed.

"Love?"

He tried to figure out what Sakuno said earlier to him. Pure love isn't anything simple like the way he loved playing tennis. It wasn't like he felt when he drinks his favorite Ponta. And it wasn't like the way he took care of Karupin. True love... he shrugged it off since he knew it wasn't his business. Then he fell asleep as his eyelids slowly closed.

**Owari!**

Yay! At last, updated! Do ya guys have any comments? Just click the review button and send. Now! Ja ne:D


	6. The Truth

**(C 7)Who Are You?**

**Chapter seven: The Truth...**

Sakuno stretched her arms and took a glance at the grandfather clock in the living room. It showed 10.30 pm. She sighed as she noticed that Sumire wasn't in the house.

"Obaa-chan, always go out with her friends. She need to have some rest sometimes."

She went into the kitchen for something warm like tea. Suddenly she heard some noise upstairs. In the bathroom. It sounded like water splashing. Sakuno frowned and went upstairs to her bathroom. Her eyes widened when she found out that water were gushing out from the shower tap.

"Ah, the bathroom is flooded!"

She tried not to panic.

"Okay, I just have to call Momo-senpai."

----------

Ryoma landed on his bed after taking a nice bath. He was worn out after he fought with that childish oyaji of his. Suddenly the telephone rang. He went downstairs as Rinko called him saying that the telephone was for him. He answered lazily.

"Hai..."

"Ah, hello. Ano... Echizen-san, this is me. Ryuzaki desu.."

Ryoma grunted. 'How did she know my number?'

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Eto.. my pipes are leaking and Momo-senpai said that you could help me... "

"Yada. Ask him instead."

"But please... "

"Yada. "

"Pleaaaseeee... "

"Yada." 'Man, this Ryuzaki's really stubborn.' (Say that for your self, Ryoma!)

"Onegai... "

"Mada mada dane."

With that, he put down the telephone. He was about to go upstairs when the telephone rang again. 'Now who is it this time?'

When he put the receiver near his ear, Momo's voice yelled at him.

"HELP HER!"

His hair straightened.

"How did you know?"

"Because she called us a while a go. But we're-"

"Ochibi! Don't be so mean! How could you-"

"Eiji-senpai?"

"Nya, Momo! You're stealing my line!"

"Saa, Eiji. Momo's not the only one."

"FUJI/SENPAI!"

"Anyway, Echizen. Why don't you help her-"

"Fshuu.."

Ryoma sweatdropped. 'What's Kaidoh-senpai doing?'

"It's 95 percent that you'll help her-"

He sighed. 'They're cutting lines.'

"Yada. I wanna sleep."

"..."

"..."

"ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma yawned.

"Stop yelling."

"If you don't want us to yell, then go and help her."

He sighed again. 'Mendokuseina...' (A/N: Mendokuseina Troublesome)

"Ok, ok. Ja na."

Ryoma put on his helmet as he started the engine. 'Che, why don't _they_ help her?'

---------

Sakuno waited at her room. Ryoma arrived.

"Eh? The door's not locked.."

Sakuno came rushing downstairs as if she was being chased by a three headed monster. She tripped and fell into Ryoma's arms. (Awww...)

"Come!"

She grabbed Ryoma's hand and pulled him upstairs. He snatched his hand back. 'What's wrong with her?'

His eyes widened when he saw the bathroom flooded.

"What the hell?"

"Please help me.."

He forced himself to push his way through and hold the water from gushing again.

"Get me a towel!"

Sakuno quickly went to the kitchen to find a towel. Ryoma grunted.

"Dammit!"

He took off his T-shirt, wrapped it around the tap and turned off the main tap.

"There, done."

Then Sakuno came back with a fluffy white towel in her hands.

"Here, a tow- Eh? Oh... you're... finished?"

She blushed as she saw his golden tanned body, well built muscles. 'Oh, god!'

Sakuno lowered her head, blushing like crazy. She didn't imagined his body would look like what she was seeing right now.

He leaned onto the wall next to the bathroom door. 'Che, if I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn't have come here. Now what am I supposed to wear now?'

He yawned.

"I'm cold...and wet."

Sakuno chuckled.

"Stop that."

"Sorry, it's just funny. You're wet."

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Hn. I can't believe I came here just to- Eh?"

He stopped complaining when Sakuno started to dry his hair. She was still smiling, fighting the urge to laugh out like a maniac. It's not that he didn't want to move, it's just that he can't move. He seemed to have seen her eyes before. 'What's wrong with me? Snap it out, Ryoma!'

He grabbed her arm and took the towel from her.

"I can do it myself."

She stepped back and lowered her pink face.

"S-sorry. It's just that you weren't moving. So I.."

"Whatever. Anyway, do you have extra clothes?"

Sakuno gave him a pair of black T-shirt and shorts. He walked towards the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"Iie, um... I'll go and make some tea..."

-----------

Ryoma yawned. 'It's already twelve. I'm tired. Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?'

He looked around the living room. Then he spotted a photo on top of the t.v. 'A picture?'

He was supposed to leave the picture alone but somehow, his inner self told him to look at it. Just a little peak. So he took the picture. He rubbed his eyes as he saw his picture. There was another girl. 'A girl? I seem to know her..' He was about to open his mouth to call Sakuno but suddenly he felt like his head was being sandwiched between two walls. He massaged his temples. (I don't think that he knows how to massage so I think I'll just make him pressing his temples slowly.)

Sakuno saw Ryoma pressing his temples tightly. She quickly sat next to him.

"Echizen-kun, are you okay?"

He turned to Sakuno.

"You.."

She frowned. Then she spotted a picture laying on the floor and picked it up. She widened her eyes as she saw her picture, sitting next to Ryoma. She turned to Ryoma. They stared each other for a while. Ryoma felt that his surroundings were starting to darken.

_Ryoma-kun, you can't do that!_

_Ryoma-kun, thanks for taking Obaa-chan's place._

_Ryoma-kun will surely be number one!_

_Ryoma-kun, congratulations!_

_Ryoma-kun, Fight-O!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Mada mada dane_... (Well, she only remembered that phrase.)

Sakuno felt like the world around her was spinning. 'Him? Echizen... Ryoma-kun?'

Suddenly she felt like a gallon of blood was rushing to her cheeks. She quickly went back into the kitchen. 'He's really Ryoma-kun! Oh, god! Why does this have to happen today?'

Ryoma just stared Sakuno from the living room. 'Ryuzaki? Wobbly Hips? Her?'

Sakuno tried to cool herself down. She pretended to act calm as she put a cup of tea on the table.

"Um...here."

Ryoma nodded. Sakuno sat on another couch because she knew Ryoma's attitude very well. They stayed silent for a while. She twiddled her fingers.

"Um... can I call you... Ryoma-san?"

"Ah, I don't care."

He said sarcastically. But actually his heart was beating fast like a stampede (What's the connection?). 'What's wrong with me? She's just Ryuzaki...'

-------------

"So...you've cut your hair?"

"Um."

"..."

"Ano..Ryoma-san. Um... you've won the Grand Slam, right?"

"Um."

"..."

"..."

"Eto... how is it like to be an author?"

"I quit. Boring."

She chuckled.

"Oh, that's understandable."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. 'Isn't there anybody who doesn't laugh at me everytime I say that?'

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

Ryoma took a glance at the clock.

"I think I better go now. Ryuzaki, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I'll get them for you. I think they're already dried by now."

----------

Ryoma can't sleep that night. 'Ryuzaki? Her? But she's changed.. Ah, whatever. What do I care anyway.'

He yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

**Owari**

**Ah, at last. I've been waiting to submit this chap but I just don't have the time to. Anyway, what do you guys think? From now on, I'll start the new plot of this fic. Hope ya guys enjoy!**


	7. Guilt

**(C 8)Who Are You?**

**Chapter eight: Guilt.**

Kawamura sighed. Eiji stared at the cage in despair. Ryoma sat on the couch silently. Momo was humming his favourite tune. They felt guilty. Veeery guilty.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakuno had to take care of her friend's hamster named Kuro (The hamster was white but her friend is a total wierdo.) Eiji liked to tease the hamster and he'll always come with Momo and Ryoma (They were dragged!-Gasp-!)._

_After almost a week playing with Kuro, Eiji felt boring. He wanted to play something else._

"_Momo, Ochibi. Let's play truth or dare!"_

"_Kikumaru-senpai, that's childish."_

_Momo smacked Ryoma's head._

"_You're really boring! Be fun sometimes!"_

_Sakuno went into the kitchen to make some tea but she had run out of tea and sugar._

"_Minna, I need to go buy some stuff. Make yourselves at home, please. I'll be out for a while."_

_Eiji elbowed Ryoma._

"_Ne, ne. Go and help her!"_

"_Yada."_

_Momo shrugged. Eiji started the game. The first one was Momo. _

"_Okay, Momochi! Truth or dare?"_

_He straightened his chest._

"_Hn. A man like me should accept dare!"_

"_Okay, then. Ochibi, what's your idea?"_

_Ryoma yawned. He was so not into this game. He saw a fly flying around Momo._

"_Eat that bug."_

_Momo proudly caught the fly by it's wings and swallowed it. Soon after that, his face became green like a leaf. He ran to the kitchen screaming like a girl. Ryoma smirked, amused._

_Then somebody rang the doorbell. Kawamura joined them. Kawamura laughed seeing Momo suffering._

"_Ochibi, good one!"_

_Ryoma spun Eiji's pen and it showed him back. Eiji quickly blurted out loud._

"_Okay! Ochibi, you'll take truth!"_

_Ryoma shrugged._

"_Go on."_

_Momo came back, holding his tummy. _

"_Payback time, Echizen!"_

"_Ochibi, do you like Saku-chan?"_

_Ryoma raised a brow. 'Ryuzaki?' He smirked. He knew that this was a good time to trick those three. _

"_What if I say yes?"_

_Their eyes widened._

"_HEH? REALLY?"_

_Ryoma sweatdropped. 'A bunch of idiots...'_

"_Of course."_

_He said out dryly. His senpaitachi rubbed their chin._

"_Hey, Echizen... this' just not right... not right at all... Ne, Taka-san?"_

_Eiji curled some of his bangs._

"_Chotto... you're trying to trick us..."_

_Ryoma just shrugged. Then something took his attention. _

"_Aa.. the hamster's gone."_

_He said, poker-faced. Momo ruffled his hair._

"_Ah! We gotta find it!"_

_-------------_

_They searched everywhere they could. Under the table, behind the couch, they even tempted to look in Sakuno's room, but they knew how would she turn out to be if she knew they were searching something through her lingeries. Eiji sat on the couch after he didn't find Kuro in the oven... (In the oven?) _

"_Taihenja! Momo, this was all your fault."_

"_Eh? It's not my fault. It's-"_

_Momo was cut off when suddenly they heard a squeal as Ryoma sat._

"_Echizen, was that.."_

_Ryoma blinked as he realized the object he accidently sat on was Kuro. Eiji and Momo cried desperately. Kawamura fainted as he saw the dead creature. _

"_NOOOOOO!"_

_Ryoma picked up the squashed hamster, staring at it blankly._

"_Ne, what're we gonna do?"_

_He asked, still poker-faced. Momo smacked Ryoma's head._

"_Figure it out yourself!"_

_Ryoma glared at Momo for hitting him. 'Does he want me to have amnesia again? Baka!'_

_He shrugged and placed Kuro in the cage._

"_Hora, done."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakuno came back. She frowned as she realized the guys were staring at her nervously.

"Ano... is there anything wrong?"

Momo shook his head.

"No, nothing... nothing at all."

Sakuno shrugged it off and sat next to Kuro's cage.

"Kuro-chan, I bought some sunflower seeds here. Hora."

She gave a seed to the dead hamster. She frowned as she realized Kuro wasn't eating.

"Eh? You're not eating..."

They were starting to sweat heavily. Ryoma who was sitting straight, lowered his position.

Sakuno stroke Kuro gently with her fingertips.

"Are? You're cold..."

Ryoma went lower, he twitched. Sakuno poked Kuro but it didn't budge. She frowned.

"Aren't you ticklish?"

Ryoma went more lower. _Twitch, twitchy. _'Kuso! Stop making me feel guilty.'

Sakuno gave Kuro another sunflower seed.

"Come on, Kuro. You're scaring me."

Ryoma twitched. _Twitch, twitchity twitch. _Okay. Now he's really feeling guilty.

"I squashed it."

He spoke up. Sakuno widened her eyes.

"Ryoma-san... You... squashed Kuro?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"If you say it that way, then yeah. I squashed it."

Eiji cried.

"We're sorry!"

Sakuno sighed.

"Um... my friend is going to pick up Kuro today..."

Momo went pale. Kawamura sighed.

"First thing's first. Echizen, you're responsible so you should burry this hamster first."

Ryoma raised a brow.

"It's not my fault."

Sakuno smiled. She knew Ryoma enough.

"It's okay. Let me do it."

Ryoma sighed.

"No, it's okay. Let me do it."

Momo elbowed Ryoma.

"So young... so young."

"Shut up."

------------

They sat quietly, waiting Sakuno's friend, Mai to call her. The telephone rang. Sakuno picked it up.

"Hai, Ryuzaki desu... Ah! M- Mai-chan..."

The guys sat up straight.

"Ah, Ryu-chan. How are you?"

"I- I'm okay..." 'I think...'

"How about Kuro?"

"About K- Kuro?"

They were sweating heavily.

"Kuro's okay... Just fine..." 'It's already dead!'

Man, Sakuno wasn't good at lying. Eiji sighed and wrote something on a paper. He gave it to Sakuno. She just read according to the paper. Her face went pale and more pale as she began to tell bold lies.

"Ryu-chan, are you okay?"

"Of course!"

"Then about Kuro..."

"Ah, when are you going to pick up Kuro?"

They were sweating like crazy.

"About that..."

Sakuno waited patiently.

"... just take Kuro! My hubby already bought me a puppy! Kawaii!"

Sakuno blinked.

"E- Eh? You're not going to pick her up?"

"Of course! Ja!"

Sakuno smiled at them. Kawamura bit his under lip.

"So?"

She chuckled and smiled sweetly at Ryoma.

"She said that she got another pet. We're lucky."

They sighed relieved.

"Thank god! Echizen, you should be careful sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever."

After that, Sakuno swore to herself that she should think twice before helping a friend.

-----------

_**A week after...**_

"Ryu-chan, can you help me?"

"What is it?"

"Eto... I'm going to celebrate my anniversary at Hawaii with my hubby."

"So?"

"I was wondering if you could take care of my puppy..."

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

Now what did she swear to herself?

**Owari**

**Nya I know I don't have to ask this but whatever. How do ya guys think? Is it lame? I got this idea when I remembered about the anime 'Pretty Face'. Have ya heard it before? I like/hate that anime. Anyways, please review! **


	8. Make over

**(C 8)Who Are You?**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter eight: Make Over.**

Eyes glued on the t.v, Andre Lin rushing in every heartbeat, every soul that sat in Eiji's living room that is Sakuno, Momo and Eiji himself were as quiet as a mouse. They didn't even moved from their places since Ryoma's match was so breathtaking. The Tennis Teen Star finished his match with his famous Cyclone Smash. The umpire called out loud and clearly.

"_Game and Match! Ryoma Echizen, 6-4!"_

"_Ah! Seems like Japan's youngest ace, Ryoma Echizen won his match again. It has been three times in a row for him to win in the Wimbledon! Amazing!"_

The trio sighed relieved.

"Echizen that guy, he's always sacrificing his points to win."

"Ryoma-san is still Ryoma-san."

Sakuno went into the kitchen to help Hikaru with the lunch. Momo just watched her walk away.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai. What are we doing here anyway? Does it have something to do with Echizen?"

Eiji shrugged, pretending not to know.

"It does have something to do with Echi- no, Ochibi. Hora, he's being interviewed now."

Momo turned to the t.v. He raised his brow. It took him a while to understand what Eiji was saying. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! Now I now! He looks like his ani."

He turned to Eiji, grinning like a mad man.

"Don't tell me..."

Hikaru called them from the kitchen.

"Eiji, lunch is ready!"

Saa, what are they planning to do? Wait for the next chappie...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUST KIDDING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma pressed the doorbell, nobody answered. He pressed again, then suddenly somebody pulled him in.

"Eh?"

He spoke up as he noticed the person was Momo.

"Momo-senpai?"

He patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"Come, come. Sit down. Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji came running downstairs and leaped on Ryoma.

"Yoi! You're here!"

Ryoma scowled.

"So?"

Eiji patted his head.

"Iie, we were just wondering... do you wanna have a haircut?"

Ryoma frowned. Momo sniggered.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Of course I don't."

Eiji slung his arms around Ryoma's shoulder.

"Hm... I mean, you look like your brother. And people would make mistakes."

Momo continued.

"So, we're gonna change your appearance!"

Ryoma ran his hand through his raven hair.

"So, you're going to cut my hair?"

They nodded eagerly. Ryoma shook his head.

"Yada."

"EH!"

Eiji pinched Ryoma's cheeks and pulled them.

"Kikumaru-senpai, let go!"

"Mou, you can't say that! Hora, you look more cute if you cut your hair! Ne, Saku-chan?"

Sakuno who was staying in the kitchen just laughed sheepishly.

"Ah..." _'They're torturing him.'_

Ryoma removed Eiji's hands.

"Stop that."

Momo rubbed his chin.

"Hm... how about lenses?"

"Yada."

Eiji clasped his hands together.

"Oh please..."

"Yada."

"Ochibi! If you keep on staying stubborn, you'll have to wear earrings!"

Momo's eyes glinted.

"Aha! That's the answer!"

"I'm outta here. Ja-"

Momo quickly smacked Ryoma on the head with some magazines. Sakuno's eyes widened. She quickly ran towards the fainted Ryoma.

"Ryoma-san, daijobu?"

She tried to shake him but he didn't wake up.

"Momo-senpai, what have you done?"

Momo opened the door with Eiji behind him.

"Keep an eye on him. We'll be back."

Sakuno was about to call him back when he suddenly grinned evilly.

"You can take your chance too. Be easy on him!"

He winked before he slammed the door. Sakuno blushed like crazy.

"Momoshiro... senpai..."

She turned to the kitchen to call Hikaru.

"What? Eiji-senpai dragged her too?"

Sakuno turned to Ryoma. She sighed. Slowly, she carried the heavy Ryoma to a couch near her. She pouted. _'Mou, Eiji-senpai never let me go!'_

She was in the middle of mumbling something about irresponsible and wicked senpai-tachi when she tripped on something. At the same time, Eiji's kitten came brushing her ankle and made her lose her balance. And because of the heavy Ryoma, she fell backwards and landed on the couch. She opened her eyes just to find him on top of her, groaning. Damn! Her face was already as red as a tomato.

"Ryoma-san..."

Slowly he opened his eyelids. Double damn! He blinked several times as he saw Sakuno below her. And god damn it they were on the couch! He quickly sat up.

"What am I doing here?"

Sakuno took the magazines. She took a big breath. Ryoma turned around to ask Sakuno but he was smacked by the same piles of magazines.

"Gomen."

Sakuno gently laid him on the couch. She sighed relieved.

"Abunai.."

She took a glance at Ryoma. Her lips curved up into a sweet smile.

"You sleep like a baby."

--------------

Sakuno looked out the window and sat next to Ryoma. She sighed.

"Where are they? So slow.."

She turned to look at Ryoma again. Then she went into the kitchen to find something to do. Unlucky for her, Ryoma woke up. He rubbed his head.

"Itte..."

He took a little peek towards the kitchen as he heard someone humming beautifully. _'Ano koe... it sounds nice..' _

He rubbed his eyes as he saw Sakuno humming. _'I didn't notice it before... she could sing.'_

He quickly pretended to sleep as she went out from the kitchen. Sakuno sat next him, moving the strands of hair covering his face.

"Eto... I know you're asleep. Demo ne, I just wanted to tell you... Since Junior High, I liked you... a lot. I don't know wether you knew it... and I didn't know why I liked you..."

Ryoma rolled to his right. _'Hn.'_

Sakuno chuckled.

"If people see you, they would've think that you're selfish and you don't care about anyone else. I used think like that the first time I saw you too."

'_Hey, watch your words. That's mean.'_

"But... after you saved me from Sasabe-san, I started to think that you're actually a kind person. I know... I know that you won't admit that but I believe that you're nice.."

'_...kono Ryuzaki..'_

Sakuno laughed sheepishly. She blushed at thinking that Ryoma was hearing what she's saying right now. _'Baka Sakuno. I won't be **that** brave to tell these. Anyway, he won't even pretend to sleep.'_

She gently caressed his cheek.

"At first, I didn't know why I couldn't hate you... after all these years... you've been ignoring me... I tried to hate you, but every time I tried, you were there to save me... I used to wish for you to ignore me... for you to just let me hate you... but I can't... and now I know... I'm in love with you, Ryoma-san. I really do."

Ryoma could feel his cheeks turning warm. _'She... What?'_

Sakuno knew that her face was about to turn crimson red.

"Ah, gomen! I didn't mean to say those things.."

She hurried to the kitchen to wash her face. Then her senpai-tachi came back.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan! We're home!"

Sakuno just smiled at them as they stepped in. Momo grinned.

"Well? Had a nice time?"

Sakuno blushed again.

"Ch- chotto! Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai too! Wh-What were you thinking? I didn't do anything!"

They sniggered. Sakuno spotted something in Eiji's hand.

"Are? What's that?"

Momo took the box from Eiji's hand.

"Look, earrings."

Ryoma's spine felt cold. _'Damn it!'_

"Hoi! Saku-chan, hurry up and fix the earrings!"

Sakuno fixed an earring on the gun. She held it to Ryoma's ear. (He he, do ya guys still remember the chibi episode?)

"Um... one, two,"

She let go off the trigger. Ryoma sat up.

"ITTE!"

Momo quickly took the piles of magazines.

"Echizen, gomen."

He smacked Ryoma's head and caused him to faint again. Sakuno turned to Eiji.

"Ne, senpai. Do we really have to do this?"

"Of course! No problem!"

She pierced another earring. Ryoma woke up again.

"AH!"

He rubbed his ears. Sakuno gave him a mirror.

"EH!"

Ryoma glared at Momo. His senpai-tachi just ignored him. Instead, their grin grew wider.

"And _how_ am I going to hide these?"

Eiji covered the earrings with Ryoma's hair.

"Hora. Done."

Ryoma sighed. _'Oh god. Why am I living like hell?'_

--------------

Rinko stared, Nanako stared, Saori stared, Ryoga and Inoue stared, Nanjiroh... was eating. Ryoma kept silent. He noticed the others were staring at him.

"Okaa-san, what is it?"

Rinko smiled.

"Nothing, dear. It's just that..."

Ryoma raised a brow. Ryoga continued.

"It's just that you're not tucking your hair. Are you hiding something?"

Ryoma shrugged and continued to eat. Actually, he was nervous. And Ryoga knew that.

'_Kono Ryoma... he's hiding something.'_

"Really?"

Ryoma nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Iie, nani mo nai."

--------------

Ryoma sat infront of the t.v with Ryoga next to him. They were watching a comedy show (which Ryoma hated). Ryoga noticed that his ototo-kun was just sitting and staring. _'Chibisuke, he's not paying attention. Is he thinking of something?'_

_-I'm in love with you, Ryoma-san._

_-I liked you since Junior High..._

_-I tried to hate you..._

Ryoma remembered what she said to him. _'Why did she like me? What's love anyway?'_

Ryoga noticed that there was something sparkling underneath Ryoma's hair. His eyes glinted. _'Yosh, chance!'_

He quickly hugged Ryoma from the back and tuck his his hair behind his ear. There he saw a little silver earring.

Ryoma glared at his obnoxious aniki.

"Aniki no baka!"

Ryoga rubbed his eyes. Then Nanjiroh popped his head from the store room.

"Shonen? You're wearing earrings?"

Ryoma scowled. His ani sat on a couch, crossed his arms, pretending to act calm.

"So... you're wearing... earrings..." (Oh yeah, don't forget the emphasis on the word 'earrings' -)

"Yeah, and I was forced to."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, sou?"

Suddenly, his mouth twitched.

Ryoma scowled again.

He twitched again.

And Ryoma scowled.

Ryoma grunted as the older Echizen began laughing out loud, not to forget Nanjiroh.

"What's so funny about this?"

The household was filled with laughter. Ryoma locked himself in his room.

"SHUT UP!"

**Owari**

**Dou? Boring? EH! T.T...**

**Sob... here are the translation. Yes, yes. I know I used a little bit japanese.**

**-sou: yeah.**

**-shonen: boy.**

**-chotto: wait.**

**-baka: stupid/ idiot.**

**-kono Ryuzaki/ Ryoma: This Ryuzaki/ Ryoma. **

**-ani: brother.**

**-yada: no way.**

**-gomen: sorry.**

**-abunai: dangerous/ that was close.**

**-itte: Ouch.**

**-ano koe: that voice.**

**-senpai-tachi: seniors. I mean that 'tachi' means plural or more than one person.**

**-daijobu: You okay?**

**-Iie, nani mo nai: No, there's nothing.**

**I knew it all along. This chappie isn't funny enough, right? Hidoi! –Rokugo ran away and tripped on her ototo's toy and rolled down the stairs and tried to get up but twisted her ankle- (Such bad luck! T.T) **

**Anyway, please submit!**

**Prevew next episode…**

"**_Okaa-san… I don't need to go on a date."_**

"_**Mou, you have to! That girl's a beauty I tell you!"**_

"_**Mattaku."**_

**Aha! Just guess who's that girl!**


	9. A Strange Feeling I

**(C9)Who Are You? **

A/N: Okay, I've read miina-san's riviews and I was oh so touched, sob... anyway, it took me over a week to update this chappie 'cos I just came back from school camp. I'm not lada putih anymore, I'm lada hitam! Waut a minute, my name's already Rokugo! Maa, ikka.

He, he. Enjoy!

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

Chapter nine: A Strange Feeling 

**Part I: Deto?**

Sakuno lifted the cat and put it onto her lap. She chuckled as the Himalayan cat snuggled into her clothes. She saw a nametag at the cat's collar.

"Karu... pin?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakuno sat on the couch and sighed relieved as she finished cleaning the whole house. Suddenly, something furry brushed her ankle. The furry thing sent shivers to her spine. She gulped and lowered her head. The first thing she saw was a pair of shining blue eyes staring back at her. She jumped back._

"_Kya!"_

_The thing leaped next to her. Sakuno sighed relieved._

"_Mou, just a cat. Don't scare me."_

_Karupin purred as Sakuno caressed her back. She frowned._

"_How did you come in here?"_

_She looked around and saw the culprit. She chuckled._

"_Baka Sakuno. Leaving the window wide opened."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakuno sniffed the cat.

"You smell perfume."

She called Eiji's number.

"Maa, maybe you're Eiji-senpai's."

-----------

"Eh? Himalayan no neko?"

"Um. Why?"

"Hm... gomen Sakuno-chan. Eiji doesn't have a Himalayan. Wait a minute."

Hikaru called Eiji.

"Hai, Eiji's here! What's wrong?"

"Iie, I have someone's cat here. A Himalayan."

"Eh? Maybe it's Ochibi's."

"Ochibi-chan? Daren?"

"Echizen, of course."

"Ah, thanks. Ja."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno rang the doorbell.

"Hai, coming."

Someone answered from inside the Echizen's household. A woman wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a pink skirt with auburn hair similar to Sakuno's opened the door. A wide yet sweet smile found it's way to Echizen Rinko's face as she saw Sakuno.

Sakuno blinked as she saw Rinko. _'Kirei... Eto.. I think I've seen her before..'_

She bowed.

"Ah, konnichiwa."

Rinko laughed gently.

"Ara, you don't have to be so polite Sakuno-chan. It's me, Rinko-baachan. Remember?"

Sakuno blushed, embarrassed for not recognizing the woman who used to take care of her.

"Gomenasai..."

Rinko laughed again and pulled her in.

"It's okay. Come in. I haven't seen you for a long time."

"Iie, it's okay. I'm just here to give Karupin ba-."

Rinko ignored Sakuno and just pulled her in and sat in the living room. She pinched Sakuno's cheeks.

"Eh... you've already grown up. How's Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Sakuno laughed shyly.

"Um.. she's just alright." _'I forgot that Rinko-baachan always do this to me.' _

"Mou, don't be shy."

Rinko smiled in a motherly way.

"You're really beautiful... just like your mother."

Sakuno blushed.

"Iie, sonna..."

Rinko laughed again. Then suddenly Ryoma went downstairs to look for Karupin.

"Okaa-san, have you seen Karupin?"

Rinko turned to him and smiled.

"She's here. With Sakuno-chan."

Ryoma tilted his head to see the 'Sakuno-chan' that Rinko was pointing.

"Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno bowed politely. Ryoma felt something struck him as he saw her.

_-I know you're actually kind._

_-I liked you... _

_-I'm in love with you._

"Konichiwa."

She politely greeted.

"... Ah..."

Ryoma took Karupin from Rinko. Sakuno spoke up.

"Eto... she went to my house just now. So I came here to give her back."

She turned to Rinko and smiled at her.

"Ano... Rinko-baachan, I'll go now. Ja na."

Sakuno bowed again before she walked out. Rinko turned to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, at least say thanks to her."

Ryoma sighed and went out from the house to catch up with Sakuno. He saw Sakuno walking back home.

"Oi."

Sakuno jerked as she heard his voice.

"H-Hai?"

"Thanks."

Sakuno smiled sweetly. Again, that feeling came again.

"Iie, it's nothing."

She yelped as Karupin leaped on her. She chuckled as the Himalayan licked her cheek.

"Dame dayo, Karupin. Hora, go back to Ryoma-san."

She gave her back to Ryoma who was dumbfounded. _'Since when did Karupin...'_

"Ja ne, Ryoma-san."

------------------

Ryoma stared at the black tie he was wearing. He tried to open it but Rinko didn't let him.

"Dame da, Ryoma. You're going on a date with Sakuno-chan so you must dress properly."

Ryoma scowled.

"You just told me this evening..."

Rinko chuckled.

"Hm... I've been longing to see my Ryo-chan dating someone. And it's your childhood friend."

"She's not my childhood friend. She's Ryuzaki."

Rinko pulled her dear Ryo-chan's cheeks.

"Aw.. that's not cute anymore. You used to call her Sa-chan. She was your first friend."

Ryoma removed her hands and mumbled.

"I never had friends before. I was forced."

"Hm? So who played with you when you're bored, huh?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. _'Che.'_

"Okaa-san, where's she waiting?"

Rinko gave him his carkeys.

"At Hilton. You know where, right?"

"Hm. Ja."

---------------

Sakuno lowered her head, hiding the tinge of pink that crept down her eyes. The workers and the men kept on staring the beauty sitting by herself at a round table. Wearing a pink satin dress that hung nicely on her curves, a tint of strawberry lip-gloss on her pink lips, her wavy auburn hair that dropped gently on her bare shoulders. Everymen could've drooled over her if it wasn't because of her shy self. _'Mou, where is he?'_

She sighed. _'Why did I even want to go to this date anyway? I don't even now who's the person. And for god's sake, he's late!'_

Sakuno looked out the large window next to her. _'Why was I so stupid for accepting the date? Obaa-chan too. She didn't tell me who was my date. I just hope it's-'_

Her thoughts trailed off as someone called her name.

"Ryuzaki."

She turned around to see her 'lucky guy'.

"Ryoma-san?"

She gaped at the sight of him, sitting in front of her, wearing a long-sleeved red shirt and a black tie. _'He's handsome..'_

He pulled out the seat in front of her.

"Can I sit?"

Sakuno nodded. She lowered her blushing face.

"Hai.."

--------------

Ryoma yawned. He turned to Sakuno who was lowering her head. Suddenly she spoke up.

"Ano..."

"... Ryoma-san, why did you come here?"

Ryoma rested his chin in his palm.

"Okaa-san told me to. She told me that she arranged this with Ryuzaki-sensei."

Sakuno blinked in disbelief.

"Eh? But she didn't tell me anything."

Ryoma raised a brow.

"She didn't tell you anything?"

Sakuno nodded stared at him, furrowing.

"Um... obaa-chan told me that I was going to go out with someone. I didn't expect it to be you."

Ryoma wanted to smirk but he didn't show it. He just kept the innocent look plastered on his face.

"You didn't know it was me?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Um. Straight to the point, I was tricked."

Ryoma smirked, amused. Sakuno blushed.

"Eto... I know that it was silly for me to be tricked but you don't have to do that."

Ryoma raised a brow, pretending to act innocent.

"I didn't do anything."

Sakuno blushed more, embarrassed mixed up with anger. Slowly, Ryoma lifted her chin, making her blush deepened.

"Oi, what's so interesting under the table?"

Sakuno's face was turning into a deep shade of pink. She lowered her head again. Ryoma smirked. _'Kono Ryuzaki could be amusing.'_

He lifted her chin again, this time he was smirking mischievously.

"Don't be mad."

He unintentionally stared deeply into her eyes without knowing that Sakuno was beginning to think that he was a pervert. _'Ryoma-san no baka!'_

Then he noticed that he was staring into the most beautiful dark hazel eyes he has ever seen before.

Sakuno blushed crimson red.

"Iie, betsuni."

Ryoma shrugged. _'Now the fun's over.'_

"Come on, I'll send you home."

He stood up and walked away with Sakuno walking behind him.

--------------

"Eto... thanks, Ryoma-san. Ja."

Sakuno stepped out from the BMW as it stopped in front of her house. When she was about to open the door, someone grabbed her elbow. She turned around and saw Ryoma, his raven hair shone under the moonlight.

"Ano... what's wrong?"

Ryoma slowly let go of her elbow.

"Your hair is long. You should... cut it. Ja."

He quickly turned around, cursing himself for being stupid enough to look into those beautiful hazel eyes again. Yeah, he wanted to have another look at her eyes again but he blew it up saying that her hair was too long.

Sakuno smiled.

"Ano, Ryoma-san."

He turned around. Slowly, she walked towards him.

"Your tie."

She tied his necktie that was already loose nicely again. As her eyes focused on the tie, Ryoma accidently, unitentionally, un... whatever, felt that something was warming his body. It was a strange feeling that he never had before. When Sakuno finished with the black tie, he snapped back to reality as she stroke his hair.

"Your hair is a little bit messed up. Hora, done."

Her lips curved up into a gentle smile and it made Ryoma oh-so dazed.

"Ja ne."

He just stared at her as she closed the door behind her. He felt that he was going to have to sleep early that night.

-------------

Ryoma rolled to the right. He rolled to the left. He grunted as he rolled onto his back, annoyed at his inability to sleep that night. _'Why can't I sleep?'_

He sighed inwardly as he recalled how gentle Sakuno's touch when she caressed his cheek. He touched his cheek, closing his eyes, hoping to remember what was the feeling he had when she stroke his hair just now. Slowly he opened his eyelids. She smiled at him just now. And he never felt dazed at a single smile.

'_Do I really like her? Or is it just a coincident to feel that way?'_

He shook his head and smirked.

'_Stupid. This is just so stupid.' _

**Owari**

_**READY, ONE, TWO, GO! SEND ME SOME REVIEWS! .**_


	10. A Strange Feeling II

**(C 10)Who Are You?**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

_----------- _a dream.

**Chapter ten: A Strange Feeling.**

**Part II: Kathy?**

Ryoma scratchd the back of his head as he read the message that he just got from Steve.

"Another meeting, huh?"

He took a quick change before heading to the hotel mentioned by his manager earlier.

-----------

Ryoma took a seat next to Steve. Suddenly a blonde came sitting next to him, hooking an arm around his own.

"Hey, Ryoma."

"Let go."

Kathy playfully stuck out a tongue at him. He took a glance at her daddy, Mr. Ben Hunter. He lightly coughed. Kathy shrugged and let go off Ryoma.

"Okay,okay."

Steve cleared his throat before starting.

"Ryoma, do you know why you're here?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"A match?"

Steve turned to a grinning Kathy and a smirking Ben. He sighed.

"Yes, and one more thing."

Ryoma raised a brow. Steve continued.

"Mr. Hunter is going on an important meeting for a week, so you have to bring Miss Kathy around here."

Ryoma blinked.

"Huh? You mean..."

He turned to Kathy. She leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm staying here. And you'll be taking care of me."

Ryoma gulped. _'Are you kidding?'_

Kathy smiled. She put a finger on her cheek.

"**And **I'll be watching your matches. It's okay, I'm not staying at your house."

Ryoma fought the urge to grunt. He turned to his manager with his oh-how-could-you-do-this-to-me glare. He silently sighed. _'This' going to be a long week. Not to forget loud. Damnit!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno ran her delicate fingers through her shoulder-lengthed auburn hair. A warm smile appeared on her cherry lips. She finished buttoning her darkblue long-sleeved shirt.

"This looks okay."

She locked the door behind her as she stepped out of the Ryuzaki Household. She lightly walked down the streets of Tokyo, with her swaying hair, making everyone turned heads towards her, staring her with lust. She just smiled shyly at the people on the streets.

"Why is everyone staring me?"

She sighed under her breath. Suddenly a certain teahouse caught her attention.

"Better stop here first."

She was about to sit on a perfect place near the window when suddenly she saw Ryoma with a loud and an annoying girl who keeps on yapping non-stop. _'Who's that? Miss Kathy?'_

She chuckled gently as she noticed that Ryoma wasn't listening at all instead he rested his chin on his palm, staring outside the window with his cold amber eyes. Sakuno decided to greet the two.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakuno sat on the leather couch in Kihito's office. _

"_Ah, Sakuno."_

_He smiled and patted her head._

"_Here, take this."_

_He gave her a photo of a blonde, sticking out a tongue playfully. She chuckled._

"_You've got a candidate? She's young though."_

_Sakuno chuckled again as her short auburn haired uncle blushed._

"_No, she's indeed too young for me."_

_Sakuno frowned._

"_Are? Then, who's this?"_

_Ryuzaki Kihito sat next to his youngest niece._

"_Her name is Kathy Hunter. The daughter of Mr. Ben Hunter."_

_Sakuno just nodded, admiring the girl in the picture._

"_Um... Mr. Hunter is one of Ryoma-san's sponsor, right?"_

"_Yes. And I'm gonna be one of Ryo-chan's sponsor too."_

_Sakuno blinked._

"_Ryo-chan? You actually knew him?"_

_Kihito chuckled a bit, and then he rested his back on the soft couch of his._

"_Of course."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ryoma stared outside the window. It's not that there's something interesting out there but the girl in front of him just can't shut her damned mouth. _'Could there just be somebody who's nice enough to keep her mouth shut?'_

Suddenly a sweet voice woke him up to his senses. He turned to the sweet voice that he so recognized.

"Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno and Ryoma's eyes locked together for a moment but suddenly a piercing voice snapped them to reality.

"What are you doing here?"

Kathy asked rudely. Sakuno smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt."

Kathy raised an eyebrow as she saw the oh-so familiar face. _'Sakuno Ryuzaki?'_

"Are you Kihito Ryuzaki's daughter?"

Sakuno politely shook her head.

"I'm not his daughter."

She turned to Ryoma who was like: Huh? Ryuzaki Kihito?

"He's my uncle."

Kathy smirked as she saw Ryoma stared at Sakuno._ 'So... Sakuno, huh?'_

"So, Sakuno? Come, sit here."

Sakuno shook her head.

"It's okay, I-"

"Come on, just sit!"

She just sat next to the blonde as Kathy pulled her. _'This' going to be a very, very long day.'_

She inwardly sighed and just smiled sheepishly as Kathy started to open her mouth.

-------------

Sighing, she pulled her baby pink comforter above her head.

"Why was Ryoma-san with her?"

She frowned as she remembered the insults that Kathy unknowingly threw at her that morning.

-_I hate chefs. Especially women!_

_-They work slow, think slow and even talk slow!_

_-I can't figure out why did they have to bow before leaving? _

_-It's ridiculous! What if their pants rip off?_

_-Urgh.. and they stink!_

Sakuno gently wiped a tear that slowly rolled down her cheek. Her lips curved up into a forced smile.

"He doesn't like me. Ryoma-san..."

------------

Ryoma's brow twitched as his cell phone started ringing again. He forcefully pressed the green button.

"Hai.."

"Ryoma!"

He winced as her voice hit his eardrum a little bit too violent and made the ossicles to amplify the sound ten times more no, make that twenty times more, and made his inner ear shake like crazy. Okay, if I continue again, it's gonna waste my time.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm scared! Come here for a while!"

She tried to make a squeal but failed badly and you could just imagine how violent his eardrum vibrated. His eye twitched.

"I wanna sleep."

With that cold reply he gave her, he snapped the cell phone closed. Then another person called again. He gritted his teeth.

"If you want me to go there, get lost!"

The caller kept silent for a while. Then a familiar voice answered and made him wanted to bang his head on the wall for being so damned stupid.

"E-Eto... I- I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

He sighed.

"Iie, go on."

"Um... I just wanted to check wether you're asleep or not. You can turn your phone off, it's okay for me."

"No, it's... alright." '_Alright? Wait a minute, I'm not going to get some sleep!'_

Ryoma was about to tell her that he was sleepy but she answered first.

"Really?"

"_Damnit!_"

He slowly muttered.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Iie, betsuni."

--------------

Ryoma rolled to his left, and then to his right.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Iie, I'm just calling to tell you something."  
_

"_Oh."_

"_Actually, my uncle's going to be your sponsor."_

"_Really? That's all?"_

"_Iie, there's something else."_

"_Go on."_

_Sakuno kept silent for a while. Ryoma could hear her breathing from the other end of the phone._

"_I..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I...I-I like..."_

"_Huh? Like what?"_

_Sakuno gulped, slowly enough that Ryoma couldn't hear._

"_I..."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I... I-Iie, betsuni."_

"_Ryuzaki, you're crying?"_

"_Oh, it's late already! I-I got to go now, J-Ja!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He frowned as he recalled what she was trying to tell him. _'Like what? Karupin? Tennis? Or...'_

He shook his head. A slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Hm. Baka bakashi."

_**Professional Tennis Player, Echizen Ryoma Going Out With One Of His Sponsors.**_

Momo blinked as he read the article in the newspaper that he was holding.

"Echizen? He's dating with a sponsor?"

He shook his head. No, no. No way Echizen's going out with a... girl. That's unnatural! Totally!

---------------

"Eh?"

Fuji Syusuke revealed his azure blue eyes as he read the morning papers that were sent to his home that morning. His dear Kyoko sat next to him.

"Syusuke? Anything wro-eh? Echizen-kun?"

She turned to Fuji with her worried face. She sweatdropped as she saw Fuji smirking in a rather evil way.

"Omoshiroi..."

----------------

"Hm?"

Twenty one-year old Tezuka Kunimitsu raised a brow as he read the article that morning.

"Aki."

He called his wife, his voice as stoic as ever, but slight worries were written in his face.

-----------------

"NANI!"

Oishi Shuichiroh choked on his coffee as he read a rather interesting article that Inui just gave him that morning. He frowned on what was so interesting as he saw Inui grinning evilly till the corners of his mouth touched his ears.

"NO, this can't be happening! What would happen to Ryuzaki-kun? What if the whole world knew this? What if Echizen was beaten by Ryuzaki-sensei? What if..."

A loud gasp escaped from his mouth as he just realized something.

"What if Ryuzaki-kun gets jealous?"

--------------

Ryoma grunted as he saw the news that was plasted everywhere on the walls of Tokyo street. He lowered his cap. _'Those idiots..'_

Meaning, 'I'm gonna hunt down whoever did this and crush their bones slowly.'

He lowered his cap and shrug his shoulders a bit to make sure he was comfortable on the way he was lifting his tennis bag.

He lightly jogged along the park as he arrived at the Tennis courts. Suddenly he had a bad feeling as he stepped into the quiet courts. _'Itte!'_

He winced as he felt something sharp pierced through the back of his neck. He rubbed the sore part and looked behind him. Nothing was there. He shrugged it off and slowly put his Tennis gear on the bench.

"Ryoma!"

He widened his eyes at the sudden hug behind him.

"Let go off me!"

He hissed at the blonde who was grinning. Apparently, she already read the papers.

"Ah, so sweet of you to push me away like that."

"Shut up."

He answered curtly and took one of his Tennis racket out of his bag. He started to balance the ball on the middle part of the net. Then he began his practice, hitting the ball against the training wall.

Kathy just stared at the tennis player in front of her, hitting the ball gracefully. She really admired him since the first time she met him. It was when she was still high school, her daddy brought her to his office. Then a tall man in his thirties and a pretty good-looking boy wearing a cap came in. She then made her decision to always like him, such a stupid reason. But then she realized that she really liked him, more like she... loved him. For her, it was love at first glance. Suddenly a painfull squeel woke her up into her senses again.

Ryoma lifted the rim of his cap as he noticed that his ball flew out of the courts to another court. Suddenly, a very angry-faced woman, with short hair, grabbing somebody's hand went into the courts with Ryoma staring confusingly.

"How dare you hit this damned ball at my koi!"

Ryoma just shrugged, pretending not to know.

"Sorry."

The woman stomped towards him, dragging a very familiar person behind her.

"Ann-chan, it's okay. Let's continue practicing, Tachibana-san would be mad at me if you don't get to improve your tennis."

Ryoma's head shot up as he heard the person said. He turned to the Ann girl. She widened her eyes as she noticed who was the person she was yelling at. She grinned along with Kamio who was already tall.

"Kamio-san?"

"Echizen!"

Kathy just frowned at the pair who just destroyed her pleasure staring at Ryoma. She was apparently ignored.

----------

"Sit first."

Momo assured Ryoma to sit as he sat next to his kohai.

"Haruka! Echizen's here!"

Haruka popped her head from the kitchen door.

"Hai, hai."

Momo turned to Ryoma.

"So, how was your babysitting? It's really great... to be with some hottie..."

He narrowed his eyes, with a naughty smirk plastered on his face. His kohai just grunted.

"Shut up. She was annoying."

Momo shrugged nonchalantly. Ryoma remembered about him seeing Ann with Kamio just know.

"Ne, I saw Tachibana's sister just now. And she was with Kamio-san."

Momo raised a brow.

"Really?"

Ryoma shrugged. His senpai smiled.

"So, she's already made a move with that rhythm yarou."

Silence conquered the space for a while. Then suddenly Momo turned to Ryoma, a confused look on his face.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma fiddled with with a hair ribbon that he just found on his bed. Odd, how it got into his room. It wasn't Rinko's.

"What?"

Momo showed him the papers.

"What's this?"

His kohai just rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore that. That's a lie."

Momo just made the oh-I-know face.

---------

Sakuno struggled left and right, beads of sweat were forming on her pale forehead, her eyes were shut holding back the threat.

--------------------------------------------

_There was blood everywhere in the car. She struggled out from the drivers seat, but to no avail. _

"_Sakuno, save yourself!"_

_She turned her head to the passenger's seat next to her. Ryuzaki Sakuno widened her eyes as she saw her obaa was already stuck in her seat, face covered in blood, her arms were already weak._

"_Obaa-chan! It's okay, I'll save you!"_

_She broke free and took off the seatbelt. She briskly tried to plug off the seatbelt around Sumire's waist. _

"_Sakuno, I'm okay. Just leave me alone..."_

_Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to pull Sumire's body out of the flipped over car._

"_No... No..."_

--------------------------------------------

"NO!"

She sat up in her bed, sweat were wetting the strands of hair on her nape. She looked around to see if the dream was true. She sighed relieved as she noticed that she was in her bedroom.

"That was... scary."

She inhaled... and then exhaled. _'There, done. It was just a dream..'_

Her hazel eyes stared out of the window. She wondered when would Sumire come back from Australia. What would she tell Sakuno about her parents?

"Obaa-chan... be back soon... please.."

Humming, she drove off towards her uncle's office. She turned right after seeing a signboard telling the way towards the parking lot. With light steps, she entered the five-star hotel towards the big kitchen that she was supposed to work.

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-sama."

The delivery boys greeted. She answered back sweetly. When she was off, they had love patches on their eyes.

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-san."

The hotel operator greeted. She answered back like usual. When she opened the kitchen door ready with her chef hat and her white apron on, the workers greeted her.

Starting her own job, she chopped the white onions as she got an order. She was in a good mood that day, really.

But in a corner, Kihito just stared at his niece simpatheticly. Sakuno was still too young to know what was waiting ahead.

-----------

Entering the luxurious office, Sakuno sat down on her favorite couch, eagerly waiting for Kihito to tell her something. Something **very important.**

"So, what is it that you're going to tell me?"

Kihito sat next to her, patting her head like a three-year old toddler. She laughed sheepishly.

"Sakuno, this is important."

She blinked as she noticed the sad face on his face. He sighed and then he wiped off something on the corner of his eyes. If Sakuno was to see it she would've known that he was actually crying.

"Jii-san?"

Kihito turned to his niece. She was still naive. So innocent.

"Your obaa-san..."

Sakuno's two hazel orbs shone.

"She's back?"

"No. She's… dead."

Sakuno froze.

"What do you mean?"

Kihito clutched some locks of his hair.

"She... died... in a plane crash.. Just this morning..."

Sakuno laughed nervously.

"Jii-san, you're… don't tell me that this is one of your jokes, right?"

Kihito shook his head.

"No. Okaa-san… she's… she's dead."

Sakuno's favorite hair ribbon that Sumire gave her just before going to Australia slid off her silky hair. Without her knowing, tears were starting to roll down her pale face.

"No..."

Kihito hugged her tightly, holding back his tears. No way he's going to cry in front of Sakuno. Just for now, he wanted her niece, that was like a daughter to him, to cry. Sakuno clutched tightly onto his shirt.

"NO!"

She cried her heart out. Let everyone hear, she didn't care. She was petrified, scared, and lonely...

------------

Ryoma winced as he felt the same peircing on his nape. He looked around the private gym, nobody was there. He shrugged it off. _'I wonder if that obaa-sama's already back from Australia...'_

_­_-----------

Sakuno stared at Sumire's picture on the windowsill. The picture of an old woman smiling, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Is she gonna be okay, Hikaru-chan?"

Eiji stared at Sakuno from the living room they were in. The regulars were the only ones who stayed after the long funeral ceremony in the Ryuzaki's Resident. Hikaru just shrugged. They were worried about Sakuno. Aki wiped her tears off as she remembered the day when she, Sakuno and Sumire used to play at the beach together.

-_Sa-chan, baa-chan, hurry!_

_-Wait a minute! Baa-chan's changing her clothes!_

_55 year old Ryuzaki Sumire stepped out from the public toilet, wearing her red bikini, grinning._

_Sakuno and Aki widened their eyes._

_-OBAA-CHAN!_

Tezuka gently tuck her hand into his pocket. She stared at him with her water filled emerald eyes.

"Kuni.. I'll talk to her."

Aki was about to walk towards her cousin when suddenly a very familiar raven-haired man came in the living room.

"Echizen-kun.."

She was relieved to see Ryoma but there was another person behind him, a... girl? The tennis teen-star turned his gaze towards Sakuno. There was a tinge of pity in his eyes that nobody could see. Slowly, he walked towards Sakuno. But suddenly he stopped his tracks as Kathy rushed towards Sakuno, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm Sakuno down. Everyone stared at the blonde suspiciously.

"Sakuno... it's going to be alright."

Sakuno stared at the blonde, sadness filling her eyes.

"B-But... she's dead... she... she.."

Sakuno started to cry but remarkably she was pulled into a tight embrace by Kathy.

"Hush... hush... it's okay to cry now."

"K-Kathy..."

Sakuno choked at the last words and then started do cry again.

Somewhere deep inside of Kathy's heart, she was jealous of Sakuno, being able to take pitty from Ryoma.

-----------

Ryoma fiddled with the pink ribbon in his hands. He exhaled heavily as he turned to his right. karupin leaped next to him, staring him with her blue eyes.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Okaa-san, is this ribbon really not your's?"_

_Rinko patted Ryoma's head._

"_Nope, dear. Ask Sao-chan."_

"_I had. Nanako-san too."_

_Rinko rubbed her chin in confusion._

"_Hmm... just remember carefully, did you go to your senpai's house?"_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

He sighed as he made a conclusion that the ribbon was Sakuno's. He didn't know why he needed to give the ribbon back, but oh whatever. Quickly, he wore his helmet and started the motor engine.

He stopped with a loud screech of the tyres as he noticed a group of people trying to turn off a big fire. The fire was Sakuno's house. '_No, not her too! Damnit!'_

Without thinking twice, he pushed away the crowd and rushed into the half burnt house. The firefighters told him to wait but his legs kept on bringing him towards his instincs. He briskly rushed to Sakuno's bedroom that was already had fire burning the door. He heard her coughing.

"Ryuzaki! You in there!"

He could hear her gasp and coughed hardly. He knocked down the door only to find Sakuno sitting in a corner, a picture frame in her hands. Ryoma quickly wrapped her up with his jersey.

Meanwhile outside...

"Echizen is in there! LET ME IN, DAMNIT!"

Momo struggled as the firefighters tried to hold him back. Eiji was holding his kohai from the back.

"Momo! Calm down!"

"THAT ECHIZEN! HE'S GONNA DIE GODDAMNIT! HE-"

Momo quickly shut his mouth as he saw Ryoma coughing, with a limp Sakuno in his hands coming out. The people cheered. His senpai-tachi ran towards him as he put Sakuno down on the hard streets.

"Ryuzaki, wake up. Oi."

They just stared at Ryoma who was shaking Sakuno to wake up. Suddenly, Fuji's lips curved up into a freaking smile.

"Ne, Echizen. She can't breathe. What if you do CPR?"

Ryoma froze. Yes, she can't breath. She's not moving... She needs CPR? The others kept on giggling along when Tezuka was just folding his arms and Kaidoh was hissing. _'CPR? Mouth to... mouth? Damnit!'_

"Come on, Ochibi. Do it. She's not breathing..."

'_Double damnit!'_

**Nyah At last! I've already finished this chap! Dou? OOC? I know, this chappie is too tragic. I didn't want to make Ryuzaki-sensei die, but she's already old anyway. Saa, what would happen in the next chap? - Find that out yourselves!**


	11. Of Roller Skates

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Minna-san, genki deska? I'm really jumpy today 'cos I got 91 in science! That's my favorite subject! And I got the highest mark in English! Banzai!

Maa, minna-san tanoshinde kudasai, ne?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell ya guys?

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter eleven: Of Roller Skates.**

Sakuno sighed as she landed on her bed. She turned to the lamp table next to her and stared at the picture frame of her obaa. It has been three days after the incident. She blushed as she remembered that she heard Fuji talking to Inui about Ryoma doing CPR at her before she was sent to the hospital.

"No way Ryoma-san would do that."

Then suddenly someone knocked the door gently.

"Sa-chan, it's me."

Sakuno walked towards the door and opened her bedroom door. She forced out a fake smile at her cousin.

"You can come in."

Laughing gently she stepped into Sakuno's bedroom.

"Eto..."

Sakuno broke the short silence. Aki turned to her.

"... um.. I'm sorry.. this supposed to be your baby's room, right?"

Aki laughed shyly at the mention of 'baby'.

"Iiyo, Sa-chan. We're just married anyway."

Sakuno shook her head vigorously.

"Iie, it's just.. I'm staying at your house... and... I don't want to... you know.. disturb you with Tezuka-san."

Aki blushed. Tezuka won't be _that_ impatient... well, they already _did_... but that was just ordinary. What _could_ you expect at the first night? (Ehm, don't think dirty.)

Sakuno blushed as she noticed that she was embarrassing Aki.

"Ah, g-gomen! I didn't mean that..."

Aki waved her hands at Sakuno sheepishly.

"No, it's alright."

Sakuno sighed relieved. There would be many things for her to learn in Tezuka's Residence. She wished she could buy her own house with the money that Sumire left for her. Plus the money in her account. She had a _lot _of money.

-----------

Adjusting her Tennis racket, Sakuno began to start her training. Every ball that she hit wasn't right. She frowned at her inability to hit a ball properly. She shook her head and began to hit another ball that shot out from the vending machine.

-_Sakuno, concentrate!_

_-Bend your knees a little bit!_

_-Focus, Sakuno!_

_-You're too careless, Sakuno!_

She doze off till she didn't realize the hard neon ball flying towards her. A warning from behind her woke her up to her senses. She looked up, but the ball hit her face first.

"Itta..."

Ryoma sighed and walked next to her.

"You're careless."

Sakuno froze. _'I'm... careless?'_

Her eyes started to turn dull.

"You're a lousy player if you can't focus."

Sakuno lowered her head.

"I can't understand why are you playing tennis."

Sakuno closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to cry.

"You're not careful enough."

Sakuno bit her lip. _'Sou, that's why obaa-chan…died…'_

"You're-"

Ryoma stopped as he saw her shoulders shaking.

"Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face in between her knees.

"I'm really lousy..."

Uh-oh. Ryoma went a little bit too far. He didn't mean it, really.

"B-because of me.. Obaa-chan..."

Tears rinsed her pale face.

"she.. she.. died.."

Sakuno choked at her last word. Sighing, Ryoma pulled her elbow slowly, not wanting to hurt her. But she didn't even budge. She cried even more instead.

"It's always like this... I'm always lonely... kaa-san... tou-san.."

Again, Ryoma felt a little bit hurt as she told him that she was lonely. Then what was he? But the guilt inside him won over him. Quickly, he pulled her up. Sakuno weakly stood up as Ryoma held her elbow for support.

"Don't cry."

Sakuno couldn't stop crying. For the last time, Ryoma lifted her chin roughly towards his face.

"Crying doesn't give you anything!"

He hissed dangerously at her. Sakuno cried even more. Ryoma sighed heavily as she dug her face into his chest. This was the first and the last time he was going to hug a girl.

Behind a shaded tree, a blonde watched the two in jealousy and pure rage. _'That BITCH! I'll get you!' _(Pardon me for the foul word)

Ooooh boy.

----------

Sakuno rubbed the white towel against her wet hair after taking a nice hot bath. She sat on the bed, sighing heavily. She blushed as she still felt Ryoma's warmth. _'Baka Sakuno! How dare you hug Ryoma-san!'_ She scolded herself.

Suddenly a ring tone nearly made her jump out of the bed. She blushed as the culprit was only her cell phone. (Kihito gave her a new cell.)

She stared confusingly at the number written on the small screen. She politely answered the call as she pressed the green button.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno desu.."

"Sakuno! It's me!"

"Kathy-san? Why are you calling me?"

"Nah, just wanted to tell ya somethin'."

"Hm? What's it?"

"Something... important."

Suddenly from a loud voice, Kathy's voice turned serious. It sent shivers to Sakuno's spine.

"Um.. okay."

"Good. Actually... were you with Ryoma this morning?"

"Ah.. yes."

"Oh, really?"

Sakuno had a very bad feeling about Kathy.

"It's really a shame.."

Sakuno raised a brow. _'A shame?'_

"Because Ryoma was supposed to be mine."

"R-Ryoma-san?"

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE HIM WITH YOUR GODDAMN BODY, HUH?"

Sakuno could feel her heart pounding at the sudden yell.

"K-Kathy...I-"

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE! I SWEAR TO BURN ANOTHER OF YOUR PRECIOUS HOME IF YOU DARE TO DO ANYTHING!"

Sakuno shot up from the bed, terrified, suprised, hurt, angry,... everything were mixed up in her chest. Tears started rolling down her face as her line was off. She sat limp on the bed and then she rolled her body into a ball, crying silently. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

Sakuno stared out of her bedroom window. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, gently caressing her pale façade. The strands of auburn hair covered her eyes as she closed her swollen eyes. She sighed as she remembered about Ryoma telling her that he needed her help. He sounded weird. He didn't stutter, nooo way. He just… sounded weird.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Ne, can I talk to you now?"_

"_Um, it's okay."  
_

"_You see, Kikumaru-sanpai and Momo-senpai told me to call you for something important."_

"_Important?"_

"_Yeah. Do you.. know how to play rollerskates?"_

"_Um, of course I do. Doshite?"  
_

"_That's good 'cos I can't."_

_Silence was heard from the other line of Sakuno's cell phone. Suddenly Ryoma continued._

"_Can you... teach me how to?"_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_They told me that I can't skate.."_

"_Iiyo, I'm okay with that. When?"_

"_Tomorrow, 8 am. Fountain Park. Ja."_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Sakuno didn't want Kathy to involve her senpai-tachi in her own business. Neither Ryoma. God damnit, she didn't want to make enemies!

Sighing, she took her white towel and prepared to take a bath.

----------

Sakuno searched for a certain raven-haired guy waiting for her near the fountains.

"Gomen, Ryoma-san. I was late."

Ryoma grunted. Typical Ryuzaki for being late, whatsoever...

Sakuno gave him a set of roller skates with the helmet and the knee and elbow protector. Oh, and the gloves too.

"Here, wear these."

Ryoma snorted. _'So she thinks that I'm clumsy, eh?'_

---------

Ryoma rubbed his sore nape. He was wrong. _Definitely wrong._ Sakuno smiled at him.

"Now, who's being modest?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Like he _cared._

"Whatever."

Sakuno held one of his hand. He grunted.

"I don't need your help."

She shook her head and put his helmet back onto it's place.

"You're a beginner."

She gently pulled his hands, moving backwards. Just like a baby trying to walk. Sakuno stared at Ryoma sadly as she recalled the album of her when she was learning how to walk. The pictures showed every of her pictures with Sumire. But they were all burnt down in just one night.

Ryoma stared back at her. He smirked. _'She staring a contest, eh?'_

Then later, they were staring each other. Ryoma noticed her eyes were stunning and... beautiful? He hasn't used that word for a loooong time. Her hazel eyes were sparkling... with some sort of sadness. He didn't feel like he was staring into the eyes that he liked. She was just someone else. _'What? Why do I even care?'_

He wasn't in the mood to hold her hands so he pulled his hands back.

"I can-"

He was about to stand straight when suddenly his balance shook and made him fell on top of a warm body. He looked down only to find Sakuno blushing like crazy. He quickly stood up by pulling his body on to a bench.

"Sorry."

Sakuno shook her head as she sat next to him. Suddenly Sakuno got a message on her cell phone. She slightly shuddered as she saw the sender glaring at her from inside a limousine.

**Hey, don't you think I'm already gone. I'll keep my promise looking after you. Everyday, every time, anywhere.**

She snapped the cell closed and took off her roller skates.

"Where are you going, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno gave him an asurring smile. Before she could run back home, rain started to drizzle a bit. And then it came pouring down. Ryoma took off his cap and put in on her head. He put his jersey above their heads.

Sakuno looked at him confusingly, with one of her eyes covered by his oversized cap. She looked like a cat, for Ryoma.

"Come on, I'll send you... home."

Sakuno just accepted his rare offer shyly.

From inside the car, Kathy was staring at the pair. Ryoma didn't even recognized her limousine. _'Sakuno Ryuzaki...'_

Sakuno crept out slowly from Tezuka's Residence. She rubbed her hands on her bare arms as she walked down the street to the fountain park. Kathy told her to go there. Sakuno didn't want to go but somehow her legs kept on bringing her to the park. She stopped walking as she saw a blond-haired woman waving at her in front of the fountains, wearing a long coat. How Sakuno wanted to curl in that coat.

"I thought you would come."

Sakuno just stared at Kathy.

"Wh-what do you want?"

Kathy smiled sadistically. She walked towards the auburn haired girl. Slowly, she ran a hand through Sakuno's long tresses.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you how much I..."

She stopped at the nape. Then she harshly pulled Sakuno's hair.

"How much I hate you!"

Sakuno shivered as Kathy's face came closer to her's. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"I can't get it, Sakuno! Why did he care for you?"

Sakuno was on the verge of screaming when suddenly Kathy's hand flew towards her face. There, Kathy already felt proud of slapping Sakuno. The auburn haired girl lowered her head while her hand was holding her sore cheek. Warm tears started to roll down her face. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears. But the tears kept on rolling down her face. She hated it. She hated herself. She hated herself for being weak.

"Why?"

Sakuno spoke up, her voice trembling with fear. Kathy laughed bitterly.

"You're telling me why? You should know why! WHY! WHY OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS RYOMA'S SIMPATHY! HUH!"

"I never-"

"Shut up!"

Kathy snapped. She stared at Sakuno from top to bottom.

"You're not even a real woman."

With that, she left Sakuno, crying helplessly.

-----------

Aki woke up as she heard a door being opened. She was sure it was Sakuno. She quickly wore her robe and took a peak through her door. She widened her eyes as she saw Sakuno sprawled unconsciously on the floor.

"Sa-chan, daijobu?"

Sakuno heard her cousin, but she kept still. Slowly she began to close her eyelids. She just wanted to rest. That's all.

**Dou? This chappie is a little bit boring, sorry for that. Anyway, hurry up and review.**

**Ja!**

**-Rokugo, signing off. (Waa.. I've never used this phrase before)**


	12. Solitude

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Ah… this is really the season to fall in love. Anyway, I was planning on making a fanart of RyoSaku. Ah.. love. –bleh!-

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter twelve: Solitude.**

_Ryoma shook his head before serving the ball towards his opponent. He was sure he had a headache. But he didn't expect it to be this bad._

'_Mattaku..'_

_He gently inhaled and then exhaled._

'_Maa, just finish this quickly.'_

_-------------_

_Sakuno gasped as she the umpire called out loud. Tezuka slightly frowned. Aki stared at the t.v in disbelief._

"_Ryoma-san…"_

_---_

_Momo stared at the t.v seriously. 'Echizen, how did he..?'_

_---_

_Slowly, his red racket slid off his grasp. He widened his eyes in disbelief. The umpire called out loud after a moment the audience stayed silent as their Prince lost the ball._

"_Game and Match, Kimura! 6 games to 4!"_

_Ryoma's opponent smirked at the other side of the tennis court with triumph. Kathy sat in her chair, crying loudly._

"_This can't be!"_

_--------------_

_Ryoma hit the ball against the wall angrily. He just can't afford to lose. This must be a mistake. Why wasn't he responding to the balls flying towards him? 'Che.' _

_He hit faster as he recalled how he stood on the court, losing badly to his opponent. 'I can't lose. Never!'_

_He let the ball flew past him as he stopped for a while, panting. He ruffled his hair as the picture of how the ball flew past his guard in his match kept on replaying. 'Kuso!'_

_The tennis prince just stood on the tennis court, with his lowered head, his bangs covering his depressed eyes. And then rain came pouring down, rolling down his face as if real tears would roll down one's façade._

_He slightly turned his head around as he heard footsteps approaching him. The person touched his shoulder._

"_Ryoma-san?"_

_The raven-haired guy didn't answer. Sakuno shielded the rain from pouring down the apple of her eyes with her umbrella._

"_Saa, let me send you home."_

_Ryoma didn't even budge. Sakuno stood in front of him. His face was pale. She was worried that he might have a fever for staying out in the rain. She knew how he felt. Gently, she cupped his cold cheek with her hand._

"_I know it's hard for you."_

"…"

"_But this doesn't-"_

"_Whyo you bother?"_

_Ryoma spoke up coldly. He removed Sakuno's hand. Sakuno took his hand and just pulled him towards her car._

"_Let me send you home."_

_----------_

_Ryoma grunted as Rinko held a bowl in her hands filled with porridge._

"_Come on, Ryoma. Eat."_

_Ryoma turned his head away, not facing his mother. Rinko sighed._

"_Ryoma dear, please. You're having a fever now. It's necessary for you to eat. Come on, aaaaa-"_

"_Okaa-san, stop it."_

_Rinko shrugged._

"_Mou, yametta."_

_She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Ryoma stared at his hands. Why was he so upset anyway? Oh yeah, he made a bet with Momo. No, not that._

_He wasn't paying attention in the match. It wasn't someone's fault. He stared out of the window as he remembered Sakuno sent him back home. She was kind. He was cold to her but she was… _

_Ryoma shook his head. The headache won't go off so easily if he keeps on like this._

_Idly, Ryoma tried to walk towards the door. He noticed that everyone was gone, he was the only person in the house. Slowly, he twisted the door knob. Just when he was about to lose his balance, somebody held him by his shoulders._

"_Kiyoskete, Ryoma-san."_

_Sakuno helped Ryoma to his bed. He sat on the bed limply. Sakuno smiled at him as he lifted his head._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Sakuno sat next to him._

"_Just checking on you."_

"_Oh."_

_Sakuno stared at the tennis prince sadly. She stood up._

"_Maa, you're hungry? I'll make some porridge for you."_

_She closed the door gently before going downstairs._

_----------_

_Ryoma turned his head away from the spoon of porridge that was held in front of him. Sakuno gently blew the porridge. She tasted a bit with the tip of her tongue. No, it wasn't hot._

"_Ryoma-san, please eat."_

_He grunted. Sakuno sighed inwardly._

"_Iiyo, I'll just eat this."_

_She turned to Ryoma who was staring out the window. _

"_Ryoma-san?"_

_Ryoma didn't answer. Sakuno smiled fakely. Ryoma just watched her walk away at the corner of his eyes. He didn't even notice the glimpse of disappointment glinting in her eyes. _

_----------_

_Sakuno placed the bowl off porridge on the bedside table. She fiddled her fingers, not able to say a word. Ryoma slowly laid down on his bed and snuggled into his blanket, backing Sakuno. The auburn haired girl took a glance at her watch._

_9.30 pm…_

_It was already half past nine but he didn't even have a sip of water since morning. She gently yawned as her eyes started to fell heavy. Soon, her brown eyes were hidden underneath her eyelids._

_---------_

_Ryoma coughed badly as he woke up. Sakuno quickly snapped awake. She patted Ryoma's back gently._

"_Daijobu?"_

_He shook his head and coughed badly. Sakuno touched his forehead. His body temperature was increasing and Ryoma had to eat his pills. She ran downstairs and quickly returned with a glass of water and some pills._

"_Here, swallow these."_

_Ryoma took the glass and swallowed the pills in one gulp. He panted for a while. Sakuno dabbed a damp towel on his face gently. He shoved her hand away. Sakuno was worried but Ryoma was really stubborn. _

"_Ryoma-san, please for once…"_

_Ryoma glared at her. Who was she for ordering him like that. Sakuno was terrified but she forced herself to look at him back. With watery eyes, she stared at him with a pleading look. Ryoma sighed. Why was she so determined to take care of him anyway? He didn't even say thanks to her. _

_Ryoma looked away. Sakuno forced a smile out of her lips. She gently laid him on the bed. The raven haired tennis star just stared at her as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Gently, she dabbed the towel on his chest. He shuddered as the towel came in contact with his skin. Sakuno blushed as she lowered the towel and stopped on his abdomen. (Ehm! Just what are ya readers thinkin' about! Mou! –blush-)_

_The faintest tint of pink crept under his eyes. He tensed a little bit. He was bluuuushing. BURASHINGU! (Eh, I just made that up. It's blushing, not BURASHINGU!)_

_He slapped himself mentally. He was **NOT **blushing! He was only feeling hot. Just a little hot because he was… being… (Damn hormones) touched by… by… by… **AAAAAH! MOU!**_

_He has a fever FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

_His bangs were covering his eyes, that was an advantage for him. Thank god, kami-sama favors him more._

_He grabbed her hand. Sakuno jerked and her blush deepened._

"_E-Eh?"_

_Slowly Ryoma sat up. He caught a glimpse of Sakuno's lips. He grunted. 'Oyaji, I'm gonna kill you for this.'_

_His dull eyes stared at hers intently. Oooooh. _

"_Naze?"_

_Sakuno blinked as he began to speak._

"_Nazette…"_

_Ryoma continued._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Sakuno smiled sadly. 'Sou, Ryoma-san never knew that I…'_

_She unconsciously touched his cheek._

"_It's because I…"_

_**Sakuno's POV**_

_He was staring me like I was doing something that made him embarrassed. I ignored his gaze and started doing my job. I started to unbutton his shirt. I thought I would never see a well built body nearly but as I started to take off his shirt, I was proven wrong. You're veeery wrong Sakuno. 'Oh god, I hope this would finish soon.'_

_I gulped as the damp towel touched his chest. I could feel him breathing. I thought I just saw him looking at me but oh well. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the towel… yeah, the towel! _

_Then my hands started to go downwards and how his abdomen looked like was so… so.. Mou, and I just blushed. Thank god I didn't nosebleed and fainted there and then. I kept on thinking about his fans. No wonder they were so obsessed with him._

_When I was about to doze off, suddenly his hand grabbed mine's._

"_E-Eh?"_

_His dull eyes stared at mine's._

"_Naze?"_

_I binked as he began to speak._

"_Nazette…"_

_I asked him back. And then Ryoma-san continued._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_I smiled sadly. 'Sou, Ryoma-san never knew that I…'_

_And without thinking, I touched his cheek. His eyes were so beautiful, and his face was attractive, his silky hair was wavy, his nose is quite cute too. I then realized that this was the reason Kathy-san was mad at me. Kathy-san really likes Ryoma-san. I smiled sadly. _

"_It's because I…"_

_**Rokugo's POV.**_

"_It's because I…"_

_Sakuno hold back her tears. She can't do this. She didn't want Kathy to be lonely. If she says it now, people would think of her as a selfish person. Sighing defeatedly, she let go of Ryoma's cheek._

"_It's because Rinko baa-san told me to."_

_Ryoma felt a faint pang that stabbed his chest. She was told to? He felt a little bit hurt. Just now she was softening his heart and now she's hurting him? Ryoma lowered his head. 'Sou? Then she did this out of order huh? How foolish of me.'_

"_A-Anyway, you have to sleep now. H-Hora, you're competing in the Grand Slam again, right?"_

"_Oh."_

_He said dryly. He then snuggled into his blanket. He didn't know why was she making him feel this way. He backed Sakuno._

_Sakuno covered her mouth, slowly crying. She didn't want to do this to him. She was lying to him, and herself too. She looked at her watch, it read 3.00 am. She slowly walked downstairs and sat on a couch. She started to cry again, covering her face. Soon, she began to fall asleep again._

Rinko slowly went into Ryoma's bedroom. He was staring at a picture. She smiled in a motherly way.

"Nani?"

Ryoma asked sarcastically. Rinko sat next to him, smiling like always. She tried to take a peak at the picture that her son was staring. Ryoma quickly slid the picture under his pillow, not giving a chance to Rinko.

"Mou, Ryoma.."

She chuckled as her son laid down on the bed, staring the ceiling. He was so cute when he's hiding something. She poked his stomach. He flinched a bit. Rinko stared at him with a suspicious smile plastered on her face. Ryoma frowned.

"Nanda?"

Rinko smiled wider.

"Iie, I was just wondering.. how was Sakuno-chan?"

Ryoma shrugged and continued to stare at the ceiling. Rinko shrugged and started to walk towards the door. She stopped for a while and turned around.

"By the way, we're going on a trip on a mountain tomorrow. Mind joining us?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"Doshite? You're not feeling well, dear?"

"I have matches to be done."

Rinko stared at the medals and trophies on Ryoma's desk.

"Sou, you're going to compete in Grand Slam again."

"Aniki's going too, right?"

Rinko nodded.

"We're all going. The trip is for two months."

Ryoma frowned.

"Why is it so long?"

Rinko chuckled.

"We're going to visit my friends and we're going to have a dip in the onsen."

Ryoma closed his eyes.

"Ah, whatever."

Rinko smiled. _'Good, he's not mad.'_

"Okay, then please take care of this house. And work hard."

"Hm."

Rinko twisted he door knob. She remembered something and turned around again.

"Sakuno-chan will be seeing your match. Tomorrow."

Rinko closed the door gently when Ryoma kept silent.

Ryoma glared at his manager as he sat on the couch in his waiting room. Smith smiled.

"So, Ryoma. How was Kathy?"

"She's in America. Why do you care?"

The middle aged man laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But she's going to move here next week."

The teen grunted.

"Anyway, who am I going against?"

----------

Sakuno quickly rushed downstairs as she finished braiding her hair.

"Ah, I'm going to miss his match!"

She was about open the door but then suddenly someone stepped in. Sakuno gasped as Kathy came in, crying.

"Ka-Kathy-san, doshite?"

Kathy wailed as she hugged Sakuno tightly. Sakuno blinked, still confused.

"Please, Sakuno! Don't take him away from me!"

"I-I'm just going to see him play…"

Kathy looked up, tears still filling her eyes.

"Okay, I give up. How could I even bother to fight against a woman who has already slept with him!"

Sakuno widened her eyes.

"I _didn't!"_

The blonde pushed Sakuno on the floor.

"I told you before! How can you still be close to him! I told you not to go near him!"

"But he had a fever!"

"Nonsense!"

Sakuno wiped her eyes as tears came rolling down her face. Kathy ran away, leaving Sakuno crying on the floor.

"Why?"

------------

Ryoma looked around him. The audience were excited to see him returning to the battlefield. He searched again for a certain person. _'Ryuzaki… where is she?'_

_-Ryoma-kun, ganbatte!_

_-Ryoma-kun will always be number one!_

He felt a tint of disappointment. He shrugged, pretending that it didn't bother him much. He didn't even need her to be with him forever.

Ryoma stared at his opponent over the net. The opponent was a little bit taller than him. He grasped the neon ball in his hand tightly. _'I'm not going to lose anymore.'_

----------

-_I've always loved you._

_-Rinko baa-san told me to._

_-Ryoma-kun, ganbatte!_

_-Ryoma-kun.._

The ball flew past him. He snapped back to reality. _'What happened?'_

"Game Takuya, three games to one!"

Ryoma looked at his smirking opponent. He shook his head. _'Focus, focus.'_

He tried to look away from the audience. But he just couldn't help but think about Sakuno. About what she said just days ago made him feel something towards her. _'Damn it!'_

-----------

-_Ryoma-kun.._

Ryoma ran after the ball. Ha stretched out his arm, trying to hit the ball back. But he missed. He panted for a while. Ryoma had no idea what he was thinking about.

_-Ryoma-kun…_

Ryoma shook his head as the image of more than six balls appeared in front of him. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. But all he saw was an image of Sakuno.

_**The second day…**_

_-Ryoma-san…_

He ran after the ball. He ran and ran, missing every ball that came towards him. His fans just stared at their prince losing his dignity in each of his matches. The umpire called out loud as the ball flew pass him.

"Game and Match, Akira! Six games to four!"

"Tch."

Ryoma grasped his racket as the results came out clearly. He already lost three matches since the first day. He tried his best not to throw his racket on the court. The last match is the only one left. He just had to win that match to be qualified to the next round.

_-Ryoma-san…_

Ryoma fell on his knees as the rain came pouring down the court. He then fell on his hands. He clenched his fists and punched the courts.

"Kuso!"

Everyone that came to his matches went back home in disappointment. His sponsors gave up. Kihito was the only one who stayed in the stadium. He slowly walked towards the raven haired guy, with an umbrella in his hands.

"Don't come near me."

Ryoma spoke up dryly. Kihito stopped in his tracks. He shook his head. He gently squeezed Ryoma's shoulder.

"It's me."

Without turning around, he shoved the hand away.

"I don't care who the heck you are."

Kihito shook his head as Ryoma replied.

"Ryo-chan, it's Ki-san here. Don't you remember?"

He asked gently like a father trying to comfort his child. Ryoma buried his head in between his elbows.

"I'm not Ryoma! I'm a failure!"

The auburn haired man gently squeezed Ryoma's shoulder again.

"Ryoma, it's okay. You're not a failure."

Ryoma idly walked towards his bedroom door. His head was throbbing. He tried to stand up but failed to regain balance. He fell backwards and his back hit against the wall. He slowly slid down to the floor, ruffling his hair. This was the worst fever he ever had. '_If she was here…'_

He slammed the door as he thought about Sakuno. _'I'm going mad.'_

He stood up again and forced himself to step out of the room. He was going crazy with no food at home. It wasn't because there wasn't any food, he was the one who doesn't know how to cook. His stomach growled. _'Damn it. I don't even know how to make porridge.'_

Slowly, he made his way to the stairs. He held on to the railings, careful enough not to fall. He smirked as he remembered the day when Sakuno fell down the stairs and fell into his arms.

"Are?"

He shook his head. He was not thinking about her. But he had to admit it that she was a bit amusing. That's why he liked her. More than anyone else…

Kathy? Osakada? They were nothing to him. He even tried everything to stay away from them. He took another step. If Sakuno was really here then he wouldn't be like this. Maybe…

Suddenly the throbbing in his head hit him again. He felt dizzy for a while and then he fell down the stairs..

**Ryoma's POV**

I slowly walked down the stairs. How I wished that the stairs were upwards not downwards. The world is totally against me. I stopped for a while as I remembered how it felt when Ryuzaki fell on me. She was…warm. Yeah, and she's quite amusing. I like her.

But love…

What _is _love anyway?

-_It's a feeling when you really like somebody._

_-It's what you feel when you want to protect somebody with your own hands._

_-Ryoma-san, do you have love?_

Do I? If you're saying that I like somebody, it's… Ryuzaki. Her.

I started to take a step downstairs.

I didn't know how and when did feel this way. It's like.. a special feeling. What was her name again? Sakura? No, Momo-senpai would beat me into a pulp if I say that.

Ryuzaki… Sakuno…

Yeah, that was her name. Such a nice name… yet.. gentle…

Just like the person.

Suddenly the pain came again, digging into my skull. I felt dizzy for a while and then the last thing I saw was total darkness. And then I heard somebody calling my name. I didn't answer because I already knew who it was. It was her…

**Yo! Dosuru? I've made a lot of progress haven't I? Sorry again for making this chappie not that romantic. I'm not very good in these things. Sou! I've just debated against a group of high school debaters! I won! Anyway, here are the translations:**

**Naze: Why.**

**Onsen: Hot spring.**

**Oh yeah, and I just learned something very sweet. 'Seppun' means kiss. Hehe.**

**Ja, Rokugo signing off.**


	13. He in Luuuurve

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Yosh! Firstly, I wanna say a millions of thanks to my readers 'n' reviewers especially pinkflowerie, neko 11 lover, White Alchemist Taya, and mostly, Keikeiaznqueen. Oh yeah, this chapter is specially made for my cousin. And of course, to all my lovely fellow readers! Mane, enjoy this chappie, 'kay?

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

------------ changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

Saa, ENJOY! (Eh? Is that the right word?)

**Chapter thirteen: He's in Luuuurve.**

Sakuno fiddled with the purple ribbon in her hand. Ryoma gave it to her after the burning incident. She stared out the bedroom window.

"Ryoma-san…"

She sighed heavily and plopped into her bed. She felt guilty and stupid. She remembered the day when she lied to him.

_-Naze._

_-Rinko baa-san told me to._

She covered her face with her white pillow. _'Mou, why didn't I tell him!'_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She sat up.

"Come in."

Aki stepped in, smiling like an angel. Sakuno smiled back as she sat next to her auburn haired cousin.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Sakuno looked at her cousin for a while and then she lowered her head as realization hit her.

"Aki-chan, it's just… I'm worried about Ryoma-san."

Aki blinked for a while and then she smiled, wider.

"Why are you worried?"

Sakuno tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"He asked me-"

"Why you were taking care of him?"

Sakuno stared at Aki with widened eyes.

"H-How…?"

Aki chuckled at her reaction.

"I just know. Then?"

Sakuno lowered her face, water in her eyes.

"I lied to him… I told him that I was told to…"

Aki sighed and held Sakuno's shoulder.

"I see… So the truth is you really love him, right?"

Sakuno blushed and slowly nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Sakuno stared Aki with her watery brown eyes.

"Demo… There's someone who needs him more than me…"

Aki frowned. Sakuno continued, she smiled weakly.

"She's popular… beautiful… rich… attractive… not like me."

Aki gently laughed.

"You know what, Sa-chan? There were friends of mine have been asking me whether you're still single or not. Ah, and my boss wanted to ask you out for dinner."

Sakuno shook her head vigorously.

"I-Iie, sonna."

Aki gently squeezed Sakuno's shoulder.

"Sakuno, all these days we've been watching Ryo-kun. He likes you more than that Kathy. And thanks for Inui-san, we all know that he has a thing for you. Because you're kind… caring… lovable… beautiful… _sexy…_"

Sakuno blushed like crazy. Aki continued.

"You have to tell him the truth or he'll be snatched away."

The auburn haired young lady just watched Aki walk out the room.

"E- Eto… Aki-san."

Aki turned around as she heard Sakuno calling her.

"Yes?"

"Um.. can I… Um.. no, nothing."

Aki frowned. Sakuno smiled.

"Iiyo, thanks anyway."

----------------

Sakuno stared outside as she heard Aki's car drove away. She looked at the ribbon.

"I love him…"

_-You should tell him_

_-He has a thing for you._

_-You love him_

She nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell him. How I feel…"

-------------

Sakuno ran along the dark streets, ignoring the cold breeze blowing on her face. She didn't want to give up. She panted heavily. Just a few more blocks, and she'll be there. _'Ryoma-san, wait for me!'_

She nearly stumbled on the rough streets. A smile found its way to her lips. She was standing in front of Ryoma's door. The Echizen Residence. Her smile faded away as she noticed the door was unlocked. Then suddenly she heard a loud thump. She barged in and there she saw Ryoma sprawled on the floor with blood flowing out. She rushed towards the raven head.

"Ryoma-san, daijobu!"

She shook him.

"Ryoma-san!"

She shook her head. No, this wasn't happening. She laid his head on her lap despite the red blood staining her skirt.

"Mezamekudasai, ne?"

He wasn't moving. She touched his forehead. It was burning.

"Ryoma-san…"

Her voice began to crack.

"Ne…"

Still, no response. She hugged his head.

"Onegai.."

--------------

**Ryoma's POV**

"Ryoma-san…"

I heard someone calling me.

"Ryoma-san…"

That suffix.

"Ryoma-san, wake up…"

That voice. I felt somebody holding my hand. I knew that voice, the warmth, it's her.

"Ryuzaki.."

I managed to whisper. I tried to open my eyes. And then I saw her, her eyes were watery. She was smiling.

"Thank god, you're alright."

She was beautiful. I tried to sit up, but she gently pushed me back.

"Don't move, you fell down the stairs."

I laid back. I closed my eyes again as I felt the throbbing pain digging into my head. I touched my forehead where it was bandaged. And then I felt something wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes just to see her dabbing a towel.

"Ryuzaki…"

I spoke up, my voice was husky. She gently squeezed my hand.

"Yes?"

I stared her for a while. Her eyes were so beautiful.

She was really beautiful.

Since when have I stopped using that term? It's been a long time.

I forced myself to sit up. Ryuzaki looked like she was blushing as our faces were just inches away.

"Ryuzaki… Sakuno?"

She seemed happy as I called her name.

"Yes?"

She was happy…

Very happy…

But I was hurt.

Why?

Why's she here?

She wasn't supposed to be here. Okaa-san told her to take care of me but she could've refused.

Why?

There must be something going on here.

If there isn't, why's she here?

Enough is enough.

I don't want to be lied.

Not anymore.

---------------

"Why are you here?"

Ryoma said. His voice was cold.

Now, now's the chance.

"I-"

"You're not supposed to be here."

Sakuno's smile faded away.

"Iie, I-"

"You could've refused to come here."

Sakuno shook her head.

"Ryoma-san, I was worried…"

"Oh, because okaa-san told you to come here so you came. Senpai-tachi, you, everyone… you all want to see me suffer, is that it?"

Sakuno couldn't hold back her tears.

"No, it's not-"

"You're all liars!"

She stopped as she noticed Ryoma was crying. She held Ryoma's hand.

"You're crying…"

"I'm not."

He avoided Sakuno's gaze. Sakuno knew him. He was lonely. Sakuno cupped his cheek, bringing his face to hers.

"You're lonely.."

Sakuno saw the sadness in his eyes. He needed someone to talk with. He needed someone to cry onto. He was lonely, yet he never told it to anyone.

He wanted somebody to care for him.

He needed somebody.

Ryoma became still as Sakuno wrapped her arms around him.

Doko mademo tsutzuku michiniwa 

_**Ironna koto arundane**_

"Ryoma-san, it's okay."

"Ryuzaki.."

_**Tsuyogari na kimiga kyouwa**_

_**Juwaki goshini namida goe**_

"I know how it feels to be lonely."

Ryoma's eyes became dark.

"I know. It's… painful.."

_-You're careless._

_-That's why obaa-chan died._

_-I'm lonely._

_**Donna yume**_

"Ryoma-san, everyone has feelings. Remember?"

_-Love? I don't know and I don't care._

_-Everyone has love._

_**Ikakete koko made kitan darou**_

_**Wakara nakunatani**_

"Do you remember… about love?"

_-Love is a nice feeling_

_-That's love._

_-Ryoma-san, what do you know about love?_

_**Sore kotowa **_

"That's what I felt… every time I see you…"

_**Bokuni datte arukara**_

_-You've fallen for her._

_-Ochibi! Are you gay or somethin'?_

_-The odds of you liking her is.._

_**Kimiga namida ru tokiniwa**_

_**Bokuwa sobani irukara**_

"I've always loved somebody."

_-Ryoma-kun, ganbatte ne?_

_-Ryoma-kun, omedetto!_

_**Hanare banare no yoru date**_

"He was…"

_**Bokuwa sobani Irukara.**_

"He was you."

Itsuka mita soraniwa 

"Even though you were cold to me…"

Ryoma's eyes began to soften.

"Even though you never listen to everything I say…"

"Ryuzaki.."

_**Imamo aruno kara Bokuraga**_

"Till now, I've always been loving you."

_**Mitaita yume omoidashite**_

_-I love you, Ryoma-san_

_-Love's full of crap, Momo._

_-I tried to hate you._

_-It's funny how I fell for you._

_**Furi tsutzuku **_

_**Amewa sorawo anate iru no kana**_

_-I'll send you home._

_-Ryoma-san, please eat._

_**Kimiga akirametani**_

"I've never wanted anything from you…"

_**Shinai koto bokuwa shitte irukara**_

"I really know, how you feel… when nobody's around for you…"

Ryoma closed his eyes. After many years living emotionlessly, this was the first time he felt calm with someone else than his family.

_**Kimiga namida ru tokiniwa**_

_**Bokuwa sobani irukara**_

"Everything's okay now, Ryoma-san."

He began circle his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, he began to snuggle into her hair.

_**Hanare banare no yoru date**_

"That's why… I'm here. I love you."

_**Bokuwa sobani Irukara.**_

"I'm always here for you, Ryoma-san."

_**Bokuwa sobani irukara.**_

"I'll always be by your side."

Ryoma let out a sigh. He was caught in a trap called love. _'Okaa-san…'_

Ryoma pulled her closer, unconsciously nuzzling against her neck. He felt relaxed. On the other hand, Sakuno was blushing like crazy as realization hit her.

"E- Eto…"

He didn't hear her, he was dazzled by her hair. It was soft and supple. It smelled like cherry blossoms. He tightened her embrace, afraid that she'll go away. She was warm, like a blanket.

"A-Ano, Ryoma-san…"

Ryoma's eyes shot open. He quickly let go off her as he realized who he was hugging, no, who he was **SNUGGLING **and **WHAT **he was **NUZZLING **against. Sakuno quickly stood up, walking backwards to the door. She smiled sheepishly.

"Um… I-I'll make something to eat… Ja"

She turned around quickly and backed a little bit as she noticed the door was just inches away from her face. She was such in a hurry when suddenly she tripped on god knows what was it and shut her eyes to wait for the hard impact. She looked up as she felt Ryoma's strong arms circling her waist. She blushed as she caught a glimpse of his lips. His lips tugged up into a smile. Those who don't know him well couldn't have seen his smile that was barely seen. Ryoma helped her on her heels, supporting her by her elbow.

"Clumsy."

Sakuno bowed quickly and rushed downstairs. He watched her walk away.

No.

This can't be happening.

No, no, no.

He wasn't falling for her.

Ryoma shook his head.

Hell, no.

**Yoi! I made it to this chappie! I know, I know. It's a bit cheesy, right? What's cheesy anyways? Forget about that, actually, I had to retype this chap 'cos I didn't know who was the devilish imp that caused data errors on my disk. I ended up cursing the person and the computer – though I know it's stupid – the whole week. Mattaku.**

**Sou, sou. Here are the translations:**

**Daijobu You okay?**

**Mezame Wake up**

**Onegai Please**


	14. Sayonara

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Ya, minna-san. This chap is going to be a bit sad. Don't send flames to me, 'kay? Just wait till the end of the story.

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)** changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter fourteen: Sayonara.**

Ryoma patted his stiff shoulders as he slumped onto the bench. He took his drinking bottle and began to drink. He looked around the gym. Momo wasn't there. He promised to join him but he hasn't even shown up. _'That idiot.'_

He sighed heavily as he rested his back on the hard bench. He was bored like hell. There was nobody at the gym. He took off his cap. He still remembered when he put his cap on someone else's head. A cute head to be exact.

_-Let me send you home._

_-Eh?_

He slightly smirked. She was cute when she wore his oversized cap. Sort of… cute. He snorted. He never remarked someone as… cute.

He still felt her warmth. She hugged him days ago but he still remembered the words that she spoke to him. Nice words.

He smiled. He liked her.

Suddenly somebody patted him from the back. He jerked.

"Momo!"

He hissed at his senpai. Momo grinned widely. Ryoma put his cap back on it's place.

"You were daydreaming."

Ryoma grunted as Momo snickered at his response.

"I never daydream."

Momo shrugged and put down his tennis bag.

"When someone falls in love, they never admit it."

Ryoma just had the sudden urge to rip off Momo's head.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stared at the ball. It was written Nationals Number One. He sighed.

Was he really in love? Sakuno just told him that she loved him.

But… his career… he's losing.

He shook his head.

No. This wasn't because of her. He lost by himself. It's no one's fault.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to his senpai.

"Whaaaaat?"

The teen responded monotonously.

Momo smirked.

"Is there something special about that ball?"

Ryoma shrugged. Momo frowned.

"Hey, that's not an answer!"

Ryoma shrugged again.

"Oshienai."

He stated flatly. Momo grunted and took a big bite of his hamburger.

"Fine."

Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta and rested his back on the chair.

"Ne, Momo."

Momo turned to Ryoma.

"What is it to…. fallinlove?"

Ryoma blurted out. Momo scratched his chin.

"Well, it's great. It's wonderful."

Ryoma replied with an 'Oh'. Momo grinned.

"Why? You like Ryuzaki?"

Ryoma turned to his senpai.

"You think so?"

Momo smirked.

"I don't think so, I **KNOW.**"

Ryoma just stared at Momo blankly. Momo continued.

"Echizen, you've fallen for her haven't you?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"Hm… I don't know."

Momo patted his kohai's back.

"Just figure out this feeling yourself."

_-You've fallen for her.._

_-Ochibi's in love!_

Ryoma shook his head. He sure liked Sakuno. But love… He rolled to his right. Karupin snuggled in the blanket. Ryoma looked at Karupin.

It was not the way he loved Karupin.

He rolled to his left and saw his tennis bag.

It wasn't the way he loved tennis either.

It was… just… love..

He took a glance at his watch. It was only 8.30. He sat up as his cell rang.

"Hai.."

"Echizen."

"Ah, bucho."

"…."

"…"

".Hn."

"Uh.. Tezuka.._san?_"

"Hai.."

"Got something to tell me?"

"Hm. I'll meet you at Kawamura sushi."

Ryoma turned off the cell phone. After he locked the door, he rushed to Kawamura's.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stared at the cup of tea. He turned to Tezuka.

"Bucho, are you serious?"

Tezuka nodded. Ryoma had the chance to renew his step on being a professional player again. He really liked that. But…

"Listen Echizen. In your world, you only have two choices. Love and Career."

Ryoma massaged his temple. He furrowed with frustration.

"Bucho, the problem is… I don't know whether it's true or not."

Tezuka closed his eyes.

"Echizen, you have the power to choose. You can't hesitate."

"But I'm not-"

"You've fallen for her."

Ryoma stared at Tezuka before he averted his gaze to his tea.

"Maybe I am after all."

He smirked.

"You know how it feels too, right?"

Tezuka nodded.

"I.. I do lo- I mean, I've fallen for her…"

Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Echizen-"

"What if I choose my career?"

Tezuka stared at the junior sternly.

"I'll definitely loose her. As I expected."

Ryoma ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm such an idiot."

Tezuka stood up.

"Echizen, think wisely."

Ryoma stood up.

"Ja."

"Echizen."

Tezuka called. His voice icy and strict as ever.

"Never let your guard down." (Yudan sezu iko! Ahaks! -)

Ryoma stopped for a while. And then he slid open the door.

"Sayonara…"

He muttered under his breath.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma walked along the quiet street, ignoring the freezing breeze. He turned around a corner to the park. He stopped his tracks as he spotted the fountain in the middle of the park, with benches around it. Running a hand through his raven locks, he stood next to a light pole. His feline eyes stared at his reflection in the water. Then suddenly someone touched his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

He knew that voice. Ryoma turned around, facing Sakuno.

"I was… taking a walk."

Sakuno muttered an 'oh' before standing next to Ryoma, watching the golden Kois. A smile formed her lips.

"Ne, these kois seems like they're glowing."

Ryoma nodded. He then looked at the night sky. There were stars, many of them. Sakuno joined.

"Ryoma-san likes stars?"

He shrugged.

"Sort of."

Sakuno smiled.

"I used to look at the stars when I was little."

Ryoma just listened to her voice. He liked it this way. She talks, he listens.

"Ryuzaki."

Sakuno turned to him.

"Hai?"

Ryoma turned to her for a while and then he averted his gaze to the stars.

"Would you do anything to get what you want?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Um! Of course I will."

Ryoma lowered his head.

"Even it means you have to sacrifice something dear to you?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Yes."

The corner of Ryoma's lips curved up.

"Sou?"

_-You only have to choose one._

_-Echizen, think wisely._

_-Just admit it!_

_-I'll always be by your side._

"Why is life so difficult?"

Sakuno smiled, she took Ryoma's hand.

"Because difficulties make us strong."

Ryoma's eyes widened as he felt Sakuno's lips brushed against his cheek. She lowered her blushing face and stepped back.

"O- Oyasuminsai…"

She bowed before leaving Ryoma dumbfounded. He was kissed. By a girl. The first kiss by Sakuno. **HIS** first kiss.

He touched the spot where she kissed. He just couldn't hide a blush. (Ngee hee…)

Sakuno took off her chef hat, stuffing it into her bag. She took out a comb, then started combing her hair. She heard someone opening the locker's room's door so she turned around to see who it was. Unfortunately, she felt a hard blow on her head and fainted.

"Take that, Sakuno Ryuzaki."

Kathy tied a cloth around Sakuno's mouth. She roughly dumped Sakuno in her car and started driving to her suite. She picked up her cell phone next to her and dialed Ryoma's number.

"Hai, Echizen here."

"Hey, Ryoma."

"… Kathy. What is it?"

"Sakuno's with me. But she's all tied up."

Kathy could sense Ryoma's reaction.

"What are you doing to her?"

Kathy smirked.

"Come to my suite. Now."

She turned off her cell to prevent anybody calling. Her eyes took a peak at Sakuno from the driver's mirror.

"Today's gonna be a big day for you… bitch."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Echizen Ryoma was driving recklessly. He slammed on the brakes as the car skidded around a sharp corner, wet leaves flying up around the windshield, then accelerated once more. He used to drive like this before, three years ago. That was because he was stuck in a traffic jam and he was about to be disqualified in a match. But tonight, he was going to save somebody. Somebody he cares a lot.

It was raining heavily, leaves were flying around as the wind blew heavily. The road was twisty, and the days of rain had turned the packed dirt into slickly treacherous mud. He turned into the skids with expert ease and simply plowed onward.

His headlights speared through the heavy rain, reflecting the fallen leaves as he sped up. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Kathy was not somebody he can easily deal with.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno flinched as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room. It was a suite, she could tell that. She tried to move, but her head felt like it was spinning.

"You're awake now?"

She jerked and turned her head towards the voice. Her eyes widened with fear. She tried to open her mouth but it was already tied with a white cloth. Kathy smirked and walked towards Sakuno.

"Oh, you wanna squeal?"

She took off the cloth.

"Kathy-san, why are you doing this?"

Kathy shrugged. She hiccupped.

"Kathy-san….You're drunk."

Sakuno half whispered as she could smell the faint smell of wine in the suite.

"I just wanna play with you. Is that wrong?"

She pretended to act innocent. Sakuno just stared at the blonde finishing a bottle of wine.

"You know…-hiccup! Loving somebody is very hard, hiccup! Don't you think so?"

Sakuno frowned. Kathy looked at Sakuno with disgust.

"There's always somebody who interferes! Hiccup!"

The half drunk lady laughed lazily.

"Ryoma… Hm…"

Kathy laughed again. Sakuno just stared at the lady. She was having goose bumps watching Kathy cackling like a witch. She closed her eyes tightly. _'Ryoma-san… senpai-tachi… minna… darega tasukete…'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stopped with a screech as a black car nearly bumped into him. He shook his head, telling himself to calm down. The driver of the black Mitsubishi stepped out. Ryoma slightly widened his eyes as he saw the driver.

"Fuji-san?"

Kyoko frowned.

"Echizen-kun, why were you driving so fast?"

Ryoma sighed. He should use Fuji's help.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Fuji rubbed his chin, his azure blue eyes staring Ryoma seriously.

"Echizen..."

Ryoma ruffled his hair with frustration.

"I've never expected this."

His brunette senpai sighed. Ryoma should make up his decision. If he doesn't, things are going to turn ugly. Everybody knew this, but they didn't want the two to give up on each other. Not now…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno shook her head as she felt her head was spinning. She needed to sleep, now. Kathy was still mumbling to herself about Ryoma. Slowly, Sakuno's eyelids started to close. Little by little.

Kathy stopped mumbling as she heard a soft thump. She turned to Sakuno who was sleeping on the floor.

"Ryoma, what do you see in her?"

Suddenly the door bursted open, with Ryoma and Fuji standing and staring at her. Kathy smiled. She pointed to Sakuno.

"There's her."

Ryoma turned to Sakuno and then to Kathy, his eyes burning with anger. Kathy smiled again, making Ryoma sicker.

"Fuji-senpai, wait me outside."

Fuji gave an understanding nod before leaving the three teenagers.

"Kathy…"

Ryoma spoke up, coldly. Kathy slumped on the couch. Ryoma just stood in front of her, not moving an inch.

"Just tell me, what's gotten in to you?"

Kathy laughed. Then she eyed Sakuno, her eyes showing a glint of sadness.

"You… like her don't you?"

Ryoma stared at the floor for a second.

"I do."

Kathy stood up, walking towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma, why isn't it me?"

"Because you're insane."

Tears rolled down Kathy's face.

"Why?"

Ryoma ignored the blonde and walked towards Sakuno.

"Why are you ignoring me! Ryoma!"

Ryoma still ignored Kathy and lifted Sakuno up in his arms.

"Just go away. Away from Japan. And leave Ryuzaki alone."

Kathy was left alone in her suite, weeping.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stood at the door, just watching Sakuno sleeping soundly in the bedroom. Fuji stood next to him. He touched Ryoma's shoulder.

"Echizen, follow me downstairs."

Ryoma followed his senpai to the living room. He glanced at his watch. 12.45, no wonder he was yawning all the time. He sat next to Fuji. Kyoko served tea and went upstairs to take a look at Sakuno. Fuji started. His face was serious.

"Echizen, why did this happen?"

Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because she was jealous… of Ryuzaki."

Fuji turned to Ryoma, his face calm as ever.

"Tezuka told you, didn't he?"

Ryoma nodded.

"I-"

"Choose career."

Fuji stated flatly. Ryoma buried his face in his hands.

"I know…but.."

He groaned, not able to hold the stress bottled up inside him. Fuji gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Echizen, if you love her…"

Ryoma slammed the table. He stood up, leaning against a wall beside the fireplace. Fuji revealed his blue eyes.

"It's the real courage if you let go now."

Ryoma smirked blankly. _'Sou, I don't want to involve her.'_

Fuji sighed. _'Echizen, gomen. I had to do this.'_

Sakuno clenched her skirt.

"Ryoma-san, arigatou."

Ryoma kept his gaze on the road, his hands holding the steering.

"Senpai saved you. Not me."

Sakuno's shoulders slumped as she heard his cold response. Ryoma turned to a sharp corner, making Sakuno tumbled a bit. She flinched as she felt her ribs were hit by the door handle. Ryoma tried to keep his gaze away from her. He felt guilty, hurting Sakuno like this. But he had to. The car stopped in front of Tezuka's house. Sakuno muttered a 'thanks' before she stepped out the car. Ryoma grasped the steering tightly, before he drove away.

Sakuno was making him weak. Love was making him weak. He blamed himself for falling in love. He had to do whatever it takes to make her hate him.

It hurts to do that. To make someone for not loving you back. But he had to.

Yes, he **HAD **to.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Momo plopped down on the bench, checking his racket's stringing. Ryoma sat next to him, finishing up his drinking bottle.

"Nice beginning, Echizen."

"Ah."

Momo turned to Ryoma.

"Ne, treat her well."

Ryoma frowned.

"Daren?"

"Sakuno of course. You have a thing for her, right?"

Ryoma leaned his back.

"I've chosen career."

Momo stood up, determination filling his eyes. He has to knock some sense into Ryoma's skull right now.

"How could you choose career?"

"Because I want to."

His reply was so cold, emotionless yet stupid.

"Omae! How about Sakuno?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"Bucho and Fuji-senpai told me to. And it was my choice too."

The last sentence was barely heard. Momo had a vein popped on his head.

"You'll never win your matches without her!"

"Dakara, you think I could win with luck only?"

Momo rolled his eyes.

"Echizen, I do respect Fuji-senpai and bucho. But they're wrong!"

Ryoma frowned. Momo continued, sitting next to his best friend.

"Echizen… why can't you just let your frustrations go?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"This is the only way… "

Momo shook his head.

"Echizen, you look at me."

Ryoma looked at Momo confusingly. Momo continued.

"Loving somebody gives you the strength to overcome anything. You won't feel scared, you won't feel stupid, embarrassed… Humiliated."

Ryoma leaned his back.

"What kind of strength anyway?"

Momo clenched his fists. '_This stubborn bastard needs someone to throw a tennis ball on his darn thick skull!'_

"You could feel something pushing you to not give up, like the times when we cheered for you in your matches. And there was Sakuno, too."

Ryoma ran a hand through his hair. Yes, she was always there for him, cheering him on. Momo really has a point there.

"Echizen, you can't be selfish."

-**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma waked along the busy streets in Tokyo with his eyes covered, and his tennis bag on his back. He saw Kawamura sushi. He smirked. At least, he needed to pay his senpai a visit.

Sliding the door, he slowly entered the empty and silent sushi store. Kawamura was standing at the counter, cleaning the tables. He looked at is watch. No wonder there was nobody. It has passed lunch. Ryoma slowly sat himself in front of the boss, smirking a bit. Kawamura smiled at him.

"Haven't been here in a long time. Irashai."

Ryoma managed a weak smile. Kawamura sat next to his kohai as he noticed the glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Kawamura-senpai…"

Kawamura smiled warmly. He motioned Hasume to make tea.

"You're not here for sushi, right?"

Ryoma nodded.

"There's something.."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma furrowed while his hand gently massaging his temple.

"It's complicated, senpai."

Kawamura heard the tennis star.

"Then?"

"Fuji-senpai and buchou told me to choose career, but Momo says…"

Kawamura sighed. He held one of Ryoma's shoulder.

"Echizen, think carefully. If there's Saku-chan, is there life?"

Ryoma turned to his senpai, his frown hadn't loosened a bit.

"When there's Saku-chan, there's always happiness, something to smile about."

Ryoma sighed heavily as he realized the words. Kawamura continued.

"When there's her, there's always love."

The tennis star clenched his fists. He knew what Kawamura meant.

"Echizen, love is more important. Without her telling you the meaning of love… the Echizen Ryoma I see now would never exist. You've been living emotionless these years, she knew that. She wanted you to know how it feels to have feelings. When you lose your career then you'll still have her. You won't lose everything. Everyone starts their lives with love. So do you."

Ryoma nodded. He stood up, headed to the door.

"Arigatou."

That was all he said as he left the sliding door opened. Kawamura watched the raven-head walk away until he was out of sight.

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember his moves. _'Yosh.'_

Tossing the ball high into the air, he did his serve. He was about to make a move when suddenly the umpire said out loud.

"Fault!"

Ryoma shook his head. Okay, he had to focus. _'Focus, Ryoma. Focus…. Darn it!'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Tezuka observed Ryoma's every move. A slight frown formed on his forehead looking at the player's moves. There was something wrong with the raven-head. He put down his cup of coffee on the table in front of him and continued watching the match of Ryoma. After a while, he stood up and took his car keys as the umpire called out loud and clearly.

"_Game and Match, Echizen! Seven games to six!"_

Tezuka need to have a word with Ryoma. That guy nearly lost to his opponent and he wanted to know why.

"Echizen, think wisely."

He said to himself as he began to drive.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma grunted as Tezuka started their conversation. The stoic ex-captain of Seigaku repeated.

"Echizen, you nearly lost. Why?"

Ryoma glared at the senior and then looked outside the café window, supporting his chin on his palm.

"Wakannai."

Tezuka crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Everything that happened must have a reason."

"…"

Tezuka closed his eyes. Okay, he give up. Tezuka stood up, left a little bit of cash and started to walk away. Ryoma sighed and started to leave too, walking the opposite way. Both were thinking the same.

'_Kimeta.'_

Ryoma rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath. Okay, he was going to tell Sakuno, privately. A glint of sadness shone in his hazel eyes. One must go. His lifted his head as he heard the door was being opened. And there stood…

"Momo?"

Momo grinned.

"We were expecting you. Come in."

Ryoma just entered Tezuka's house, a frown plastered on his forehead.

"Uh.. why are you here?"

Momo grinned, AGAIN.

"This was supposed to be a surprise but, oh well."

He opened the sliding door to the living room. Ryoma stood in front of his ex-senpais, even with their wives who were smiling at him. Seven month pregnant Sakura stood up, with Oishi holding her hand for support.

"Echizen-kun, omedeto!"

Momo ushered Ryoma to sit on a couch and then while there were still bubbles in his head suddenly a gentle voice interrupted.

"Ryoma-san, you're here. That's great."

Ryoma turned to her, his eyes staring at her confusingly.

"What's going on here?"

He asked suddenly, his voice barely heard. Eiji pressed his hand onto Ryoma's head.

"You won, Ochibi! Thank Kami-sama you have another chance to be pro! Na, Saku-chan?"

Sakuno nodded, her lips smiling sheepishly. Momo patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"Thanks to her, we've got a feast goin' on here."

Momo clapped his hands together and coughed.

"Yosh! Who's here hungry already?"

"OH!"

They all walked to the other side of the living room, chatting and picking the food. Ryoma sighed and rested his back on the couch. They've screwed his plan.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stared the ceiling.

_-You won't lose everything._

_-You'll still have her._

_-There must be a reason_

He closed his eyes. This madness had to stop.

"Ryoma-san, daijobu?"

The voice woke him up. He turned to face Sakuno, smiling to him. She looked innocent. He shook his head.

"Iie, I'm okay."

Sakuno replied with an 'oh' then lowered her head, staring at the floor. She then turned to the others who were talking to each other. (actually gossiping about the nineteen year old teenagers. Poor kohais.) The table was already cleaned. Then Ryoma stood up.

"I need to go to the sink."

Sakuno nodded understandingly.

Ryoma gripped the edges of the sink, clenching onto them. He didn't know what to do. She was so kind. Too kind for him.

Suddenly a sudden bark made him jerk. Tezuka's Lassie dog barged in the kitchen, knocked Ryoma and went out using the kitchen door. A plate broke onto the floor. All eyes were focused at him.

"Gomen"

He crouched down to pick up the broken pieces. Then he smelled a flower fragrance. He turned his head to the fragrance. Sakuno smiled at him while picking the broken pieces.

"I'll help."

They suddenly heard catcalls from his senpai-tachi. Sakuno blushed, but Ryoma just stared at her, ignoring his idiot senpai-tachi. He flinched as he felt his finger being cut by the pieces. Sakuno smiled at him, took his hand, telling him it was okay.

She was making him soft.

She was making him weak.

He knew why he nearly lost.

It was because of her.

He knew that he liked her.

And love was making him weak.

He lowered his head, his eyes were hidden under the shadows.

He had enough.

Mustering every courage he had, his hands pushed her aside.

"Don't."

He warned as he stood up. Sakuno frowned.

"Ryoma-san, you're injured."

"Sawarana!"

The house went silent. The air around them tensed. Momo suddenly pushed Ryoma's shoulder a bit.

"Oi, what the-"

"Shut up!"

Everyone widened their eyes. Tezuka was surprised but he still kept his stern face. Sakuno stood up, brushing away the dirt on her skirt.

"Chotto, Ryoma-san. What's the matter?"

Ryoma glared at her.

"Before I met you I was strong. I could beat anybody. Before I knew what love meant, I was able to beat anybody. Now that I've met you, I've turned weak. And you guys know why?"

They kept silent. Ryoma, still lowering his head he clenched his fists.

"That's because of you, Ryuzaki! It's all your fault!"

Oishi tried to walk towards Ryoma.

"Echizen-"

"Don't move an inch."

Ryoma snapped. He then turned to Sakuno, tears filling her eyes.

"Ryoma-san, I-"

"You were trying to turn me into a loser! I've lost my matches, my fame, my strength, just because of you! You brainwashed me!"

Sakuno lowered her head, her shoulders shaking. Ryoma's chest felt like breaking into pieces. He didn't want to see her cry. He loved her, he knew that but she had to hate him. That was the only way he could return to the battlefield again.

"G-Gomen."

Sakuno managed to say, her voice cracking. Ryoma closed his eyes, not able to see her crying. He started to walk away.

"Besides, I've never liked women. Especially ones like you."

Momo clenched his fists. He charged towards Ryoma as he closed the door.

"Matte!"

He was about to open the door when suddenly Sakuno stepped in front of the door, her hands spread out trying to stop Momo.

"Please, let him be."

Momo shook his head.

"LOOK AT WHAT THA BASTARD DID TO YOU!"

Sakuno shook her head.

"No, please."

A vein popped on Momo's temple.

"But that yarou-"

"JUST STOP!"

Her senpai-tachi widened their eyes at the sudden yell. Sakuno slumped on the floor.

"He's.. right. I'm useless, stupid, annoying."

Eiji patted her head gently.

"No, it's not like that."

Sakuno cupped her face.

"I'm such a lousy person, he hates me… I'm a burden to everyone… I'm NOBODY!"

She ran upstairs straight into her bedroom, weeping on the bed. The others sighed. What have they done? Maybe…. Just maybe there were wrong, that Sakuno and Ryoma should know each other.

**Minna, don't cry, 'kay? I'll make the next chap amazing. I promise! I know, I know. Poor Sakuno. I was even crying when I read this back.**

**Translations:**

**Kohai junior**

**Oshienai Not telling**

**Koi Some kind of fish. Remember those fish in Tezuka's garden? Those are kois.**

**Oyasuminasai Good night.**

**Omae You**

**Wakannai Dunno./ Don't know**

**Kimeta It's decided.**

**Darega Tasukete Somebody, help.**

**Sawarana Don't touch**

**Urusai Shut up**

**Chotto, Matte Wait, Hold on.**

**Irashai Welcome.**

**Dakara So.**


	15. Realize

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Ya, minna-san! How about the last chappie? Nani? Eh? **Tak dengar ah!** (I'm talkin' Malaysian) **-**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)** changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter fifteen: Realize.**

Sakuno wiped off her tears with her hankie. No matter how she wiped, the tears kept on rolling down her face. She was hurt. Very hurt.

_-I never liked you._

_-It's all your fault!_

_-You're making me weak!_

She took off her chef hat and covered her face. She leaned her back on the marble wall of the restroom. Then someone came in.

"Ryu-chan?"

Mai noticed Sakuno's eyes. She gently squeezed Sakuno's shoulder.

"Ryu-chan, boss wants to see you."

Sakuno just gave a nod as a reply and walked away.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno sat on the leather couch. Kihito sat next to her, holding her shoulder.

"Sakuno, you okay?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"You're sick?"

She shook her head again. Kihito sighed.

"I wished I had a family…"

Kihito took out some papers from his suitcase.

"Here some papers for ya."

Sakuno frowned as she held the bundle of papers in her small hands.

"Kore… nani?"

Kihito patted her head.

"Contracts."

"Contracts? For what?"

Her uncle took out a pen from inside his coat and handed it to Sakuno.

"You got a chance to go to Paris."

Sakuno jerked.

"Paris? A- Are…Doshite?"

Kihito smiled.

"You can learn more there. You just have to fill these up and I'll handle the other stuff for you."

Sakuno sighed. The boss frowned.

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

The auburn haired girl smiled weakly.

"When will I go there if I agree?"

"Maa… you'll go there in ten days…."

Sakuno sighed and walked towards the door with the papers in her hands. Kihito scratched his head.

"Sakuno, if you're not feeling well, you can go have a rest."

Sakuno faked a smile.

"Thanks, Kito jii-chan. Ja."

Slowly, Ryuzaki Sakuno closed the door. The auburn haired man sighed.

"Female species are weird."

Ryoma rolled to his left. Too hot. He rolled to his right. Lumpy mattress. He finally failed to sleep.

"Tomorrow's a big match."

He murmured to himself. He was bored like hell. Karupin snuggled into the comforter, gently pushing Ryoma's leg away. He looked down.

"Oi, this is my bed."

He sat up and stroke the cat. Karupin purred loudly. He flinched as he felt a sting at his finger.

"Nanda?"

He frowned as he saw the small cut on his finger. His eyes stared at his finger.

_-It's all your fault!_

_-You've brainwashed me!_

He shook his head.

"Mattaku."

He muttered under his breath and plopped on the bed.

She cried. She said sorry. Her voice was barely heard. She was even trembling. He couldn't stand it. She was too innocent.

"I hope she's alright."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno took a deep breath and took a last look of her bedroom. She glanced at her watch.

"12.30 in the midnight… here I go then…"

She wore a red jersey and a black cap. The regulars gave that cap on her fifteenth birthday for joining in the female regulars. She rarely wore that cap. Because it was a little bit loose. She used to wear that cap when her senpai-tachi went to college. That time, Eiji told her not to be afraid because they would always contact her. Sakuno gently closed the door and walked downstairs. Now she was the one who's leaving them.

She left a note on the dining table before leaving the Tezuka's Residence. _'Gomen, ne. Aki-chan..'_

A black car waited for her. Sakuno took her last glance before the car drove away. _'Sayonara, minna.'_

Kihito tilted his head to take a look at his niece.

"You're going earlier than expected. Is this okay?"

Sakuno nodded. Kihito sighed.

"What about Ryo-chan?"

She looked at Kihito, her eyes were watery. She managed a weak smile. Her lips were trembling.

"Iiyo, he doesn't have to know."

Kihito shrugged.

"Maa, then you think this is a good idea?"

Sakuno closed her eyes.

"Hai, this is for his own good, and mine too."

Ryoma adjusted his cap and plopped on the bench, checking his racket's stringing. He took a glance at his opponent who was drinking from his bottle. _'I won't lose to you..'_

Ryoma smirked. He already knew the opponent's weakness. And he's going to break it.

_-Ryoma-kun will win!_

_-Ganbatte!_

He looked around the crowds who were cheering for their Prince. There was no sign of Sakuno. He shook his head. _'Of course I'll win.'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Aki gasped as she read the note on the table. Tezuka just sat in the living room, figuring out the purpose of why Sakuno left.

"Sa-chan, she didn't even tell me.."

Aki slumped on the couch next to Tezuka. She cried.

"Sa-chan no baka."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma sipped his Ponta and slumped on the couch. He looked around his house. It was quiet. It was dark. He put down the Ponta, and took out a picture.

_-Ryoma-kun, what's one plus one?_

_-Ryoma-kun is not a player, he's an injured person!_

"I've won the match already. Two more matches to go."

He turned the t.v on. The medias were casting his match.

"_The Prince of Tennis is back. With two wins he will continue his purpose on participating the Grand Slam once again!"_

"_Game and Match, Echizen! Six games to four!"_

He frowned. How could he lose four games? Suddenly Momo called.

"Yo, Echizen."

"Momo, what's the matter?"

"Come to my house, I wanna have a talk with you."

"…"

"Echizen?"

"Hai."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma grunted.

"Momo, I've won and that's it. You don't have to ask."

Momo shook his head.

"There must be a reason why you lost those games."

Ryoma turned to Momo, staring at his senpai blankly.

"No complaints."

He stood up, ready to leave. Momo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Echizen-"

"It's none of your business."

Momo clenched his fists.

"Oi, I have the right to know!"

"And why should _you_ know?"

Ryoma asked, his eyes were dark.

"Echizen, you're not improving. It's because you're still thinking about her."

Ryoma snatched his hand back. His lips tugged into a bitter smirk.

"Really? Prove it then."

Momo stared at his kohai with his anger filled eyes.

"You're losing. If she's here then-"

"I won already! If she's here, I wouldn't have won!"

Momo shook his head.

"Echizen, she-"

Ryoma buried his head in his hands.

"Stop talking about her! I don't wanna hear it!"

Momo squeezed Ryoma's shoulder.

"Please, she loves you-"

"She's making me weak! She's a burden! She-"

"ECHIZEN NO YAROU!"

Momo lifted his fists, ready to give a blow to Ryoma but stopped.

"You're really an idiot, Echizen. She never let me hurt you. Not even a single scratch! She even stopped me when I wanted to crush you into pieces! She helped you because she understands you! She cares about you, she loves you. Can't you get that?"

Ryoma turned around, ready to walk away. Momo suddenly pushed his kohai against the wall.

"Listen to me, kono baka!"

Haruka who watched the scene from the kitchen dialed Hikaru, afraid that something would happen.

"You… You never admitted it before. Because you were afraid that she might feel lonely, right?"

Ryoma closed his eyes.

"I-"

"Right!"

Momo snapped.

"She told us that no matter what happens, she'll always help you. She always helps other people without caring what happens to her! She's really kind, Echizen. But how could you just let her go!"

"I never-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET, BAKA!"

Momo lowered his head.

"She was always next to you. She devoted herself for you… And when we all need her now, she's gone already. Away from Japan."

Ryoma startled.

"Momo… what..?"

Momo sniffed a bit.

"She's not here anymore, Echizen. She's left us."

Ryoma tugged at Momo's sleeve.

"What do you mean?"

No response.

"Momo!"

Momo took out his cell phone and gave it to Ryoma.

"Here, she left us a voice message."

With trembling hands, Ryoma put the cell near his ear.

"_Eto, this is me, Sakuno desu. Ano… senpai, I'm going to Paris now. Um… I'm sorry for not telling you guys. Ah, Oishi-senpai... Take good care of Sakura-san, ne? And Aki-san… I hope you get a child soon. Tezuka-san too…_

Ryoma listened carefully her words. He trembled. He didn't know what to do. Paris? That's a far place. And he didn't have any idea where she is.

"_Um.. Momoshiro-senpai, I'm sorry if my dishes are not good enough. Hora, Haruka-san is a good cooker too, right? Kaidoh-senpai… um… I hope you're still keeping the bandana I gave you for Christmas. Inui-san, thanks for teaching me tennis and lots of things I've never known about. Eiji-senpai, do you remember about your kuma…_

The tennis star slumped on the couch, the cell phone still in his grasp. She was so kind. She still said goodbye to them, even thanking them about small stuff. Momo slumped next to him, holding his shoulder.

"_Soreto… senpai-tachi… If you see Ryoma-san… please tell him that I love him…_

Ryoma buried his face in his hand, fighting the urge to break down.

"_Tell him… even though I'm not here, but I'll always be by his side… I'll still forgive him… Tell him… I was never angry at him… And that I-"_

Suddenly the voice message was cut off. She didn't even have time to finish because her battery was out. The cell slid off his hands. His eyes were dull, he was still staring the phone.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma tried to stand up.

"I'll.. I'll go-"

"She's already left."

Ryoma struggled as Momo held him by the shoulder.

"Let me go…"

Momo shook his head. Ryoma gave up. He slumped on the floor, fighting the urge to cry out Sakuno's name.

"Momo, what have I done?"

Momo sighed and crouched next to his kohai.

"Echizen… it's late now.."

Ryoma shook his head.

"No…"

He buried his face in his hands, tears were starting to roll down his façade.

"No, don't leave me…"

Momo just stared at Ryoma who was slowly crying.

"Ryuzaki… You promised…"

_-I'll always be by your side…_

"Ryuzaki…"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma plopped on the couch, Ponta in his hand. He took off his cap and stared at the ceiling.

"Did she really…"

He was exhausted. He didn't want to think about anything else. He still couldn't believe that Sakuno was gone.

Karupin came brushing against his ankle. He looked down as he felt something else touched his ankle. There was the ball, with Nationals No.1 written on it. He picked up the ball. After a while, tears began to form in his hazel eyes.

Ima sono teno nakani 

"You promised…"

_-I'll always be by your side._

_**Hikari wo tsukami tore**_

"You said…"

_-I love you, Ryoma-san._

_**Mirai e michibiku**_

_**Kazewo matotte**_

He stared at his hands. The hands that pushed her away. _'Why did I do that?'_

_**Sora sae inuku youna tsuyoi shisen**_

_**Mezasu basho dake massugu mitsumeteru**_

_**Kesshite yuruganai**_

_-Ryoma-kun…_

_**Anohi kimeta kara**_

_-Ryoma-san, daijobu?_

_**Tatoe PRIDE**_

Ryoma closed his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. Even if he had to sacrifice his pride…

_**Uchiku dakare youto**_

He still wanted to change everything. He would do anything… Just anything…

He still remembered how she looked every time she blushed at every sentences. The clumsy way she bows at everyone. How her face looked like when he told her that it was too long. In fact, he didn't bother.

_-Kamiwa nagai sugi._

Ima karadani nemuru 

_**Yasei wo yobi samase**_

_**Subate wo kechirasu**_

_**Sakebi to tomoni**_

He recalled how kind she was. How timid she was. She was just a small lady, who didn't know how to defend herself. She was weak.

Ryoma felt a pang at his chest.

She was weak. Very weak.

_**Genkai wo koeta sakini mieru mono**_

_**Itsuka kono mede tashikamete miserusa**_

_**Hashiri tsutzukeru to**_

If he could change everything, and see her smile for him. Just once…

_**Kokoroni chikau yo**_

Just once…

_**Tatoe yamini**_

_**Tsutsumareta to shitemo.**_

He remembered her face when she saw his bleeding eye. She was worried and her face that time was priceless. His tears suddenly rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry but he did out of his own will. He tried to stop but he couldn't.

_-Don't go in the court!_

_-Aah… my racket's broken._

_-Ryoma-kun, now's not the time to worry about your racket!_

_-Ryoma-kun is not a player now, he's an injured person!_

Ima sono teno nakani 

_**Hikari wo tsukami tore**_

_**Mirai e michibiku**_

_**Kazewo matotte**_

Oi! Dosuru? Recognize this song? It's 'Realize' from Minagawa Junko-san. Great strong ne? Maa, please riview. Onegaiiiiiiiiii! 

**Translations:**

**Kore nani what's this**

**Doshite why**

**Nanda what**

**Mattaku really**

**Iiyo it's okay**

**Ganbatte good luck**

**Baka fool**

**Kono baka this fool.**

**Kuma bear**

**Soreto Also**


	16. Miracle

**Who Are You?**

A/N: Okeh, dunno what to say. Just tellin' ya guys that prepare to cry your hearts out, 'kay? The countdown starts…. –tick, tock, tick, tock-…… NOW!

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)** changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter sixteen: Miracle.**

Ryoma dialed the number again. Nobody answered. He dialed for the umpteenth time. Still, nobody answered.

He sighed as he plopped on his bed. What his senpai-tachi told him was true. Sakuno was away from Japan, moved to Paris and she already changed her cell phone.

Three weeks… She had left him for three weeks now. He landed on the bed, hands beneath his head. It's all over…

Ryoma sat on his couch. He lifted his golden medal that was written something about winning first place in a big tournament. Then Steve came in his waiting room that was full of medals he'd won years ago. The old man sat next to the now Tennis Star.

"Ryoma, nice game. Tomorrow you have another match so do your best, okay? That medal is precious.

Ryoma smirked.

"Precious? I don't think so."

Steve frowned. The teen rested his back against the green couch. If only he could share this medal with someone else. Someone special. But now, the medal was just some piece of trash for him.

"It's worthless. Why did I win the match anyway?"

Steve's frown deepened. Ryoma sighed.

"Never mind, you won't understand."

He slung his Tennis bag on his shoulder and walked out from the waiting room.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Landing on the couch, Echizen Ryoma breathed out a sigh. He looked around the house.

"It's empty in here."

He turned his gaze in to the ceiling. Ryoma took out a Tennis ball. He gently traced the words written on the ball.

"Nationals… number one… huh?"

He was about to collapse on the couch but then the doorbell rang. Ryoma lazily walked towards the door and opened it.

"Ah, Momo. Kikumaru-senpai. Come in."

The senpai-tachi sat on a couch facing Ryoma. Their kohai closed his eyes and rested his back, his head facing the ceiling.

"Ne, Ochibi. You okay?"

Ryoma smirked, his eyes still closed.

"Of course I am."

His voice was icy, not signifying any emotion. He was just like the way he was before, though his voice was deeper.

The two ex-regulars just stared at Ryoma. He was smirking, but his eyes were cold, and dull. Momo suddenly laughed, trying to ease the tense situation.

"Say, I have free tickets to-"

"I'll pass."

Momo instantly shut his mouth. This was useless. They were trying to make the cold-hearted Ryoma happy, at least forget about Sakuno. But they just can't do that.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stepped in the condo. He looked around. Horio motioned his guest to the living-room.

"Sorry, Echizen."

Ryoma frowned as he sat on the couch.

"For what?"

Horio rubbed his neck.

"You know… Ryu- Oww!"

Tomoka quickly sat next to Horio after poking her husband on the ribs. She laughed sheepishly.

"Ah… gomen. He was just talking nonsense."

Tomoka stopped laughing as she noticed Ryoma's expression. The raven head stared at the floor. The Horios stayed silent. Suddenly Horio began.

"Anyway, Echizen. We're going to give you something."

He turned to Tomoka who took out a golden hair pin. Horio gave it to his friend.

"Here."

Ryoma stared at the golden pin. It was nice. The golden pin had a butterfly at the end of it, decorated with small pearls. Tomoka wiped some tears in her eys.

"We don't have her number, even senpai-tachi. So, we can only give you this. This is Sakuno's hair pin."

Ryoma turned to the spouses.

"This is hers?"

Tomoka nodded.

"She only wears it on special occasions. She just wore it the day when we celebrated your victory. The day when you… before she went to.. Paris-"

Tomoka buried her face in her hands, not able to hold back. She remembered that midnight, when suddenly Sakuno came to Horio's and gave a last hug, sobbing in Tomoka's embrace. Tomoka didn't know what was wrong. She thought that it was Ryoma, standing in front of the door, wearing a red jersey and a black cap. But when suddenly Sakuno lifted her head, one of her eyes covered by the oversized cap with crystal-like eyes Tomoka knew her friend needed a hug badly. She never knew that it was her last hug. Tomoka continued crying louder. Horio pulled Tomoka into a warm embrace, hushing his wife.

"Echizen…"

Ryoma's eyes were watery as he stared the pin. He remembered. Sakuno wore that pin on his birthday months ago. And she wore it when celebrating his victory.

"Echizen?"

Horio called again. Ryoma turned to his friend, a weak smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks Horio."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma plopped on his bed, still staring the pin in his hands. Without knowing, tears began to form in his hazel eyes.

I just want you to know 

He stared at his hand. He still remembered how careful she was for not letting him fall down the roller skates.

_**That I've been fighting to let you go**_

The hands that pushed Sakuno were shaking. He wished that he could turn back time and tell her how he regretted doing that to her. Pushing her away roughly even though she was a defenseless woman.

_**Some days I make it through..**_

_**And then there's nights that never end**_

_**I wish that I could believe…**_

He really hoped she would be back for him, cheering him in his matches, telling him not to give up.

_-Ryoma-kun, fight-Oh!_

_-Ryoma-kun, ganbatte!_

_**That there's a day you'll come back to me…**_

_**But still I have to say…**_

_**I would do it all again.**_

He touched his cheek. He still felt her warm hands caressing his cheek when he was pretending to sleep.

_-I've always loved you._

_**Just want you to know…**_

He felt a pang pounding on his chest. He ruffled his hair, his eyes were blurry, but the tears didn't roll down his façade.

_**That since I lost you,**_

After minutes struggling for not crying, small tears were rolling down his face slowly. He touched his ear and felt the earring. He forced himself to smirk at the funny things when Momo forced him to pierce his ears. _'I miss you_…'

_**I lost myself..**_

_**No I can't fake it, **_

_**There's no one else…**_

Ryoma landed on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, he wanted this just to be a dream and when he wakes up, she'll still be next to him, taking care of him. Like the time when he was sick. But then, he saw Sakuno smiling at him as he closed his eyes. The smile was gentle and caring. He opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. Soon, he fell asleep in the darkness of his house.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for sticking yourselves in front of the computer reading my fic. I think this is just the end. Ja.**

OKAY, I WAS JUST KIDDING! HA HA! GOTCHA!

Momo stared at the ceiling. He turned to Haruka who was sleeping soundly next to him, her arms wrapped around his body. He smiled. He loved times like this, when Haruka would be gentle to him, and acting like a baby who wants to stick with her mommy. Gently, the pro-tennis player caressed her cheek. He chuckled. Momo still remembered how he fell in love with his wife. It just happened at his third year in Seigaku High. That time Sakuno told him to give Haruka flowers for White Days and it turned out well. He got his first kiss. And after he married her, she suddenly changed. But with Sakuno's help again, Haruka changed her attitude. But she would still go mad whenever Momo shows his stupidity. Oh yeah, did I told ya guys about last year's Christmas when she kicked him into a freezing lake when he forgot to give her a present and then he had to go to the hospital because he was about to have Pneumonia and Haruka didn't have a clue on what was Pneumonia and then she beat him into a pulp for going to the hospital without telling her.

Alas, she still loved him.

Momo gently kissed her lips. He stared at his wife.

_-What is it to… fallinlove?_

_-It's wonderful_

A sad smile formed his lips as the memory of Ryoma asking him about love flashed in his head. He ran a hand through Haruka's brown hair. He wanted Ryoma to know how love feels, yet he couldn't do it. He was sure that Ryoma was trying hard not to fall in love. But he knew that his kohai already fell in love with someone the Seigaku regulars were fond of: Sakuno.

Momo closed his eyes and groaned. Thinking about joining them back together was plain useless. He didn't know how to contact Sakuno, he didn't know how to find her, he didn't know what she was doing in Paris, he didn't know a darn thing! He was stressed.

"Kuso."

He said through gritted teeth. Suddenly he felt something warm caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"Anata.. what's wrong?"

Momo sat up, furrowing in frustration. Haruka sat up too, wrapping an arm around his.

"No.. it's just… Echizen.."

Haruka tucked a strand of Momo's hair behind his ear.

"It's okay, Aka. Tell me what's wrong."

Momo clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry for him. He's suffering… I feel like I'm useless."

Haruka shook her head.

"Iiyo, you've tried your best. You're not the only senpai, you know. I feel guilty too. Especially for Sakuno."

Her husband sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I-"

He was cut off as Haruka brushed her lips on his. A blush crept under her eyes as she broke the kiss. Momo smiled.

"Guess you're right."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Aki tried to close her eyes but she can't. Whenever she did, an image of Sakuno would always appear. She sighed and sat up, turning the bed lamp on. She glanced at Tezuka, eyes closed, sleeping soundly. She brought her knees up to her chest and bit her lower lip. She was bored. Her dear Sa-chan hasn't even called. She sniffed, holding back her tears.

"Sa-chan…"

Her voice cracked. She closed her eyes tightly and bit the comforter. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Aki?"

Aki jerked as she felt Tezuka's hand on her shoulder. She turned around with tears filling her eyes.

"Aki? What's wrong?"

Tezuka eyed his wife. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kuni, why did she go?"

Tezuka caressed her hair, a gentleness that he never knew would come to him one day. He broke the embrace and stared at Aki who was wiping her tears. He felt guilty looking at his loved one crying like this. He felt like an idiot.

"Aki… Look at me.."

Aki blushed as her husband lifted her chin to face him.

"I have something to tell you."

Tezuka rolled to his left. And to his right. He sat up the couch and glanced at the grandfather clock. He sighed. It was all his fault and he deserved to sleep in the living room. Aki had locked him out of the room for already three days and it was the fact. Good idea for hiding Sakuno's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tezuka frowned as he sat on the couch. He has been thinking for the umpteenth time the reason Sakuno left too early. Suddenly his cell rang._

"_Moshimoshi."  
_

"_E-Eto… Tezuka-san desuka? Ryuzaki desu.."_

_Tezuka was a bit surprised but he didn't show anything._

"_Why did you left?"_

"_I-uh.. I have something to tell you."_

"_Go on."_

_Tezuka just heard her message. She told him her cell number and told him to tell Aki but just her._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tezuka grunted. He should've told Aki earlier. Now, he's in the living room without a pillow and blanket and there was his dog sleeping next to him.

Boy, he's really in trouble.

_**same time, Paris.**_

Sakuno took off her chef hat and leaned on the kitchen wall. She looked around her. The kitchen was so wide, clean and cream in color. The place reminded her of Kihito's Hotel. A weak smile found it's way on her face. _'Minna… how are you guys doing there?'_

Old memories began to flash in her mind. Suddenly a voice called her, waking her up from her daydream.

"Monsignor Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno turned towards the man's voice. She managed a small smile as she saw her mentor, Nicole de Leon, a friendly forty-nine year old fellow standing just a few steps next to her.

"Yes?"

She answered in English, though her Japanese accent was still there. Nicole didn't understand Japanese but he could talk English.

"How's your chocolate mousse doing?"

Sakuno nodded.

"Just okay."

After a short silence between the two, Nicole started.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Sakuno nodded.

"I've been watching you these days and I see that you have a problem. Am I right?"

The auburn haired girl stared at the floor for a while, then she looked at the old man, her eyes were sad, but her lips tugged into a smile.

"In fact, I do."

Sakuno was about to spill it out but then her cell phone rang. Gingerly holding the cell near her ear, she answered.

"Hai?"

"SAKUNO NO BAKA!"

Sakuno jerked. She laughed sheepishly as Aki started on babbling about how stupid Tezuka was and how he ended up in the living room.

"Now, Sakuno. How about you? Aren't you gonna tell me why did you left Ryo-chan?"

Sakuno sweated heavily.

"D-Did I?"

"Sakuno…"

Sakuno sighed.

"I… I can't bear it anymore."

"Bear what? The way Lassie knock you down every time she plays ball with you? Or the spicy food I cooked for you? Or the ridiculous ideas of me to push you against Ryo-chan and then you ended up in the pond?"

"No… I just.. I don't want to be a burden to Ryoma-san…"

"Sakuno…"

"I-I'm sorry.. I-"

"Don't you cry now! Listen, Ryoma loves you."

Sakuno clasped a hand on her mouth, tears rolling down her face.

"He wants to see you. He's suffering, you know that?"

"B-But.. He hates me-"

"No. Kuni told me everything and we know he loves you."

Sakuno leaned on a wall while Aki kept on talking about how Ryoma acted. Nicole didn't understand a word Sakuno was saying and didn't have a clue why Sakuno cried but he still tried to comfort her.

"His life was a wreck after you left…"

Sakuno cried, tears that she held for days rolled down her face.

"Aki-chan.. please… stop.."

"I won't stop. He needs you. He looks like a dead person. His eyes are dull, his face is emotionless, his voice is painful… He… He cried after you left."

Sakuno cried more. She felt touched. Did he really love her?

"Sa-chan… please.. If you love him, go and see him."

After a while, Aki hung up.

Sakuno buried her face in her hands.

"Ryoma-san…"

Sakuno turned to Nicole, telling him everything. Then, when she finished, he smiled.

"You know what's best for you, Monsignor Ryuzaki."

Sakuno stared at her cell phone for a while and then she turned to her mentor, smiling weakly.

"Arigatou."

The man frowned.

"Huh?"

Sakuno chuckled.

"Thank you."

Thursday, Japan. 11.30 pm. 

Ryoma unlocked the door and opened it. He plopped on the couch and sighed heavily. His tummy growled. Lazily, he walked to the kitchen, his tennis bag still on his shoulder.

He frowned as he saw the kitchen, all lights on. He rushed into the lighted kitchen and saw a woman with auburn hair tied into a braid.

"Okaa-san?"

She turned around. Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight of Sakuno, smiling at him.

"Ryoma-san."

"Ryuzaki…"

He said in between whispers. Her voice, it's her voice.

"Ryuzaki!"

He dropped his Tennis bag and hugged her tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to push you… I-I was."

Sakuno smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around him. She gently whispered into his ear.

"Iiyo…"

"I was an idiot… I was out of my mind… Please… I'm really sorry…"

Tears began to trickle down her face.

"Ryoma-san…"

"Don't leave me alone… Please…"

Ryoma slowly stepped back to take a better look at her. He gently caressed her cheek, wiping off her tears with his thumb. Sakuno blushed as he went closer, tilting his head to kiss her. She closed her eyes. Ryoma gently kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then her cheek, her jawbone and at last he stopped at the corner of her mouth. Sakuno opened her eyes. Ryoma's eyes stared deeply into her beautiful ones, signifying to her that he truly loved her and that it wasn't the puppy love he used to feel towards her years ago – which he never admitted to anyone - . Ryoma opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly his tummy growled. Ryoma turned his face away, hiding the tint of pink crawling under his eyes. Sakuno chuckled.

"Here, I've cooked dinner."

She pointed to the kitchen table where there was food. She gently held his hand and brought him to the table. Before she sat down, Ryoma suddenly held her shoulder. She blushed as he cocked his head to the side and his face just inches away. His lips barely touched hers when he whispered her name.

"Sakuno…"

Then he sealed her lips with his. Sakuo blushed crimson red as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer.

His eyes began to shine again.

And his life too.

With Sakuno by his side.

**Yo! How is this chappie? Yosh, what have I told ya guys before? My ficcies always ends up with a Happy Ending. I hope the characters are not OOC so far. If there is a little Mary Sue, please remind me 'cos I hate Mary Sues.**

**Okay, I just wanna ask ya guys whether I should continue until they marry – eyes glinting – or should I stop here and do an epilogue?**

**Please review ne? Onegaiiiiiiiii!**

**Translation:**

**Aka In Japanese, Aka-chan means baby, so Aka means baby and red (depends on the kanji spelling) So I made Haruka calling Momo 'baby'. I got this idea when I was watching an anime called 'Air' for the I don't know, maybe the tenth time. Cute isn't it?**


	17. Epilogue

**Who Are You**

**Heya, guys! Don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the story! :)  
**

**(Epilogue)**

BY: Rokugo-Chan .-

**!HAPPY READING!**

"SAKUNO!"

25 year-old Echizen Ryoma barged through the door. Echizen Sakuno who was lying on the bed blushed as all eyes focused on the tennis player. Momoshiro who had a three year-old boy in his arms smacked Ryoma on the head.

"Baka! You're in the hospital!"

Being told that, the raven-haired man cleared his throat and averted his eyes to his wife. Their eyes locked for a second before she gave a weak smile to her husband. Slowly, he walked beside her, a nervous one-sided smile found its way to his face.

"Hey..." He sat beside the bed, strong hands wrapped around her small ones.

Sumire, Rinko, Nanako and the Momoshiros left the room as the two new parents seemed too engrossed with one another. As they closed the door, Momo grinned goofily.

"Seishun... seishun..." He said before his goofy grin was slapped off by his son. "Papa baka!" The little boy giggled playfully as he played a game called slap papa's face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You're late." Sakuno smiled warmly at her husband.

Ryoma scratched his head. "Ah, sorry. I came here as soon as I got the news."

Sakuno had her hair tied into a loose ponytail, the fatigue written clearly on her face. Slowly, she brought his hands up to her lips, giving them a gentle kiss.

"We've got twins, if that's what you're wondering." The brown-haired woman smiled shyly as Ryoma's jaw nearly dropped.

"Fu-Futago? Boy or girl?" He stuttered out, not noticing this.

Just as Sakuno was about to answer, two nurses came in, one baby in each arms. A baby with strands of red hair was handed to Sakuno and the other with raven hair was handed to the blank-faced Ryoma. "This is the girl, Echizen-sama." The nurse said to the father as she handed the sleeping infant in his arms.

The red-headed infant in Sakuno's arms had his eyes wide opened, staring at Sakuno. Ryoma turned to his wife, who was gently kissing the baby on his forehead.

"Sakuno..." He whispered, afraid to wake up his new born daughter.

Sakuno chuckled as she saw the father's face. She had known him long enough to know whether he's nervous or not. And though people couldn't see it, she knew he was nervous of having twins at one time. Sakuno smiled as Ryoma stared at the sleeping girl in his hands. Slowly, he gently caressed the soft cheek.

Looking at his baby girl, Ryoma remembered the time when Sakuno told him the news about her pregnancy. He nearly choked on his tea when he heard the word pregnant after two years of marriage.

Then he saw the still glinting silver ring on Sakuno's ring finger. He remembered how hard she was trying not to cry. She was blushing eventhough there were just the two of them at the doorway to the temple.

And now, he was a father. A two-in-one father!

Sakuno, now having the baby in her arms fast asleep, smiled happily as she saw the genuine smile on his lips at that time.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Echizen Sakurai sighed as he saw the papers in his hands. The wind that blew felt cooler on the rooftop than in the fields. His tousled red hair was suddenly ruffled again by a familiar strong hand.

"Ne, Saku! Whatcha doin'" A sarcastic girl voice spoke up, making a grumble sounded deep in Sakurai's chest.

"Nee-chan! That hurts!" He pushed away the small but strong hands away from his head. The older Echizen Ryoko giggled as she sat next to her otouto.

"An 'F' in maths? C'mon, it wasn't that hard!" She slapped his back, as she saw the marked paper.

The younger twin stood up, his blue cap shadowing his eyes. He pointed his racket towards his sister, eyes filled with determination.

"At least, I'm still better than you in tennis!"

"Hey, you having daddy's abilities doesn't make you all high and mighty!"

Without them noticing, a pair of azure blue eyes studied them, with a very bright smile on his face. The sun shone on a nametag typed 'Fuji Syuusuke', reflecting the gold typed letters.

Whenever he looked at it, Echizen Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma do have chemistry after all.

**Owari~**

Hmm... the ending was quite boring, ne? Well, if ya guys don't like it, I can re-type it. But please don't demand so much from me 'cos I already have so much on my shoulder. Thank you for reading, please review.

Before I sign off, I wanna declare that this epilogue is a credit for my reviewers that are so loyal no matter what. All in one, it's very sweet of you to keep supporting me till the end. =) Special thanx to:

**youare-who-youare**

**pynk playar**

**AngelCherrySakura11**

**Dera Sin**

**Sheirry (cried in some parts)**

**drearymoments**

**7nmelz**

**Jessica (learnt Japanese by my translations)**

**Alisterr**

**Shattered Kunai**

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder**

**Angel Teuk (is this name from SuJu's Lee Teuk?)**

**animeflunky...**

**And loadz more I didn't get to write in here. please don't be offended, 'cos I'll be typing your untyped names in my next epilogue - 'My Maid'  
**

Normal 0 false false false EN-MY X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- 

**Futago** Twins

**Nee-chan** Big Sis

Need anymore translations? Look up the dictionary. Ngee hee...

**Rokugo, signing off**


End file.
